You don't have to say you Love me
by ElvislivesAgain
Summary: Aria is princess, who wants nothing more out of life than to be left to decide what to do with it. Fate and her motherhad another plan. What will she do when she is bethrothed to Prince Rigel and when she falls in love with him?
1. Introductions

**Summary**

Aria is princess and she wants nothing more out of her life than to be able to decide what to do with it. But fate (and her mother) have another plan. What will our headstrong heroine do when she finds out she is betrothed to the prince of another land? And what happens when sparks fly between them and she finds herself falling hopelessly in love with him?

* * *

My name is Princess Arianna, Aria for short; I am the youngest Daughter of the King and Queen of Faore. I have two siblings, my elder brother & best friend Marcus, and my sister Aijia, she is perfect in every way, she is beautiful with her golden hair and purple eyes, she can ride a horse well and not to mention is a amazing warrior.

She is good at being a lady and never trips when she walks down the hall in oversized ball gowns our mother makes us wear. She has had many marriage proposals but she's in love, with Crown Prince Leuce Alakina of Orkney, and he is enamored with her.

She is perfect, as I said before, the apple of my parent's eye, no wonder I am such a disappointment to them. I am everything a young princess shouldn't be.

The only thing I inherit from my mother is her temper; I inherited nothing from my father, except his smile. I am short (and a bit stocky, not too much but it's a far cry from Aijia's slender waistline) I have hazely brown eyes and light brown hair.

I can't wield a sword for the life of me (although Marcus has tried to teach me many a time) and I can't really draw a bow without hitting something that I'm not supposed to (like a bird, much to the amusement of Marcus who decided I needed to have more self-confidence).

I love Horseback riding though, that's something I am good at, Marcus and I always go riding on Sundays, it's our time together to catch up on each other's life.

The Crown Prince (Marcus) has alot to do in learning the rule of a country, so he doesn't have that much free time, but the time he does he spends with me & and; our friends.

I think that's one of the reasons I haven't gotten many suitors (besides my unattractiveness) Marcus would beat anyone into the ground who tried to break my heart. I spend most of my time with my brothers/my friends, they don't think of me as the dorky awkward little sister of the Prince who tags along anymore, they think of me as a friend.

For that reason, I spent most of my time getting into lots of trouble. Like that time we all... no never mind not a good idea to tell you _that_. But no wonder my Mother is so disappointed in me, all I want to do is make her proud of me, but I inevitably disappoint her.

So I stopped trying to be Aijia, and started to just be me. I try to please her and all we do is end up getting into fights. She wants me to act like a lady, and I want to just be me.

I fight with my mother more that anyone else i know, I stopped trying to make her happy a long time ago, and start trying to make me happy. And for that she is always pissed with me, I never do anything right.

My poor father is always playing the referee between our arguments, like the time Sir Garbey, of Malta (who has a name like that anyway) asked for my hand in marriage.

Mikey, Trent, Trevor, (our friends) Marcus & me, decided to pour pigs blood on him when he walked into his bedchamber.

We thought it was funny then but boy did we pay for it later, my mother lectured us into the early hours of the morning. It also took clever negotiating skills, courtesy of my father, to convince him not to ride with our enemies to war against us.

(The fact that dad gave him a tax break might have had something to do with it.) He left the castle the next day and told my mother that if I were his daughter he would have whipped me into submission long ago.

I really thought for a second she that was going to do it. She was that mad at me! I apologized profusely, and after a month of sewing and embroidery lessons, I was allowed to do what I usually do.

What pray tell do I usually do, well I'm training to be a mage. There are different stages of Mage training just like there are Knights. Since I decided to train to be a mage four years ago I have lots of reading to do.

Mostly in the beginning, it was the historical and the scientific sides of it. (It's so I don't make the same mistakes as others, or blow anyone up accidentally.)

I also need to study people and how they interact with each other. So I can see what I can do with my magic and how I can help people with it. Not to mention I still have to master the practical side of it.

Then the theoretical side of it. Magic involves alot of study. Contrary to popular belief, you don't just pick up a stick say "Abra Cadabra" and the problems fixed.

No first, you have to find the right wand that fits your personality type. (I am a redwood, so my wands are a bit rare but all I have to do is bat my lashes and ask my daddy nicely and he'll get them for me.)

However, magic isn't simple far from it actually. It involves five years of studying from books, and practical work with the court mages.

Then at the end of the five years the International Mages Council, (or the I.M.C.) gives you a Practical test, in which the challenges range from assisting a king in difficult decisions, to encouraging the crops to grow, to fighting off a evil sorcerer, to mixing potions.

I excel at mixing potions; I think it's easier to mix ingredients than drawing magic from within my self. It's very draining, but with practice I got better at it.

(Also Sorcerers & Sorceress are evil, Mages aren't just to get that clear) After we pass the Practical test we then have to pass the Literal test, there are 100 multiple choice questions.

I'm sick at the thought of it. 1 out of 10 people die taking those test. I go to take them in one year and if I pass it I will be the one of the youngest mages in the history of the earth.

My ultimate goal is to be able help my people when my brother is king, you know like advise him on important matters, make sure his food isn't poisoned, make sure his wife isn't cheating on him, Etc.

That is if my mother ever gets off my back about finding a suitor, and I get a chance to study my books and practice with the mages my father keeps at the castle.

Which I doubt I ever will, knowing my mother she always gets what she wants. And she wants me to get married. I will be a mage or I will die trying, literally.

Here she goes calling my name again, "Aria, Aria, where are you? Aria you better not be in that study again, reading those books of yours. " "Yes I am in here mother." I call to her. She storms into my study, a little corner in the royal library. This is my sanctuary.

My favorite place in the world. "Aria" she says a little softer noticing the frown on my face, "Your father and I have someone for you to meet at lunch, it is now eleven thirty, could you please come with me to your room and we could find a nice dress for you to wear?"

She asked me in such a nice voice, that I said yes even though my brain was screaming 'Aria, you idiot no what are you doing, it's probably another suitor she is trying to push on you.

Do you want to DIE when you take that test, no, you need to stay and study!' But my conscience said otherwise and I obliged.

As we were walking to my room I asked her who it was because usually she is chattering on about how I need to start acting more like a lady, but she was unusually silent, with a frown too boot.

She took a deep breath and said "Aria do you remember I told you about Prince Danric?" I was so shocked that my mouth was somewhere around my right shoe.

Danric was a prince of Aloand one of our neighbors, he tried to seduce my mother when she was single, but she refused, he got very angry and assisted in my fathers kidnapping knowing she was in love with him.

My mother went after him and she saved the now prince Leuce, from bandits. They went to the old castle on the mourning mountain where they met Danric brother Cirrhus.

He betrayed them and turned them into Danric and the Co-conspirators. Leuce ended up saving them both from the dungeon, they went back to palace and were married, a banshee caught Danric, and she tortured and killed him.

Then she sent part of his body to his father, and my parents. After a few minutes of stunned silence I finally spoke, "Yes Mother I do, but why, I mean isn't he dead?"

She sighed and took my hands and we sat down on the windowsill. We were silent for a few more minutes then she told me.

"Aria, it seems he had a bastard son with one of the court beauties, Lady Amaria, Sir Mikaels daughter, if I'm not mistaken, his father Devoin sent her to a private estate and she delivered the baby there. When he found out Danric had died he was heartbroken, he sent for his grandson and the boys mother and made him the crown prince of Aloand. Maria named the boy Rigel; they lived with her father until her death ten years ago. He was 15 so his grandfather sent him to Devoin. Devoin trained him to rule the country, and now they are looking to make a peace treaty with Faore."

She stopped and looked at me and gave me a hug. I was surprised I stiffened up quickly, but then she told me she loved me and I couldn't be mad at her. After she let me go she had tears in her eyes. "Mother why are you crying?" I inquired.

"Aria, dear, a peace treaty with Faore, means a peace treaty with Orkney as well. This could be very good for our people. No more spitball battles between us. Do you understand that honey?"

I looked at her for a moment and she looked strange. I had never seen her like that before as if she wanted to say something but couldn't. "Aria" she started again, holding my hand this time,

"We, Your Father and I thought it would be..."And she never got to finish because right then a servant came running down the hall yelling "My Queen, My Queen"

He told her the King needed her in the hall right away. I think the phrase he used was "Your guests are here."

She smiled quickly and gave the servant their leave. She then turned to me and said" Aria sweetie go to your chambers, brush your hair and let Christina put it up, "

She said naming my dressing maid, "and put on your light green dress your Father bought for you last week, it brings out the green in your eyes."

She kissed my head then sauntered in her queenly way, down the hall to my father and our 'Guests'.

* * *

Well I humored my mother and went to my bedchamber, brushed my hair and put my green dress on like she asked. I even slipped on the flats that went with it.

Then I let Christine dress my hair. I went down to the hall to meet my parents; my brother was there as well as my sister. 'Oh no this is BIG; they never have all three of us together, unless it's something big.'

My brother walked over to me with a forced smile on his face. I knew right then something was wrong, he never forces smiles for me.

As we were walking toward the from the door I entered through he leaned over and whispered in my ear "Whatever you do Aria, please don't scream."

I was about to ask him what he meant when we reached our guests, there were two men there The oldest one was wearing a kings crown, then it hit me like a sack of potatoes, 'Oh, he must be King Devoin.'

He smiled at me, he didn't look like the evil man my mother thought he was. He way graying a bit but there was still a dusting of brown in his hair; he had chocolate brown eyes, that didn't smile when his lips did.

He was a big man with broad shoulders, he wasn't what I would call fat, I just think he was tired. He stepped forward just as I was sizing him up and cleared his throat.

"The lovely Princess Arianna, I presume, I am King Devoin, and it's a pleasure to meet you my dear."

I smiled and blushed like every good princess in supposed to do when they receive a compliment. I stepped forward and offered him my hand to kiss. He kissed it.

"Your Majesty it's a delight to meet you as well." He smiled at me and I smiled at him. He was a harmless old man right? Wrong.

He cleared his throat again, and looked at the young man next to him, and he stepped forward. The only way to describe him was, WOW, he had his Grandfathers build and dark brown hair, but what really caught my attention were his eyes.

He had the most brilliant blue eyes I had ever seen. And unlike Devoin, his smile reached them. I offered my hand to him after a minute of standing there like a complete idiot. He flashed me a handsome grin and kissed it.

When he stood up His grandfather introduced us. "Princess Arianna, this is my grandson, Rigel, I don't believe you have met before? " "No Milord I don't believe we have" I was on cloud nine.

Ohh how I wish it would have lasted. "Well Aria," My mother said, "why don't you & your siblings show Prince Rigel to the sitting room. We have things to discuss with King Devoin."

If I knew then what I know now, I would have ran as fast & as far as I could have. But I didn't and like a fool I did what I was told. The four of us sat there in the sitting room, and it was not pleasant.

One can only talk about weather for so long before it gets old. And it didn't help that Marcus who insisted that he sit next to me, was staring Rigel down.

It was like they were having a staring contest, in fact they kind of were. It was somewhat funny and I had to pretend to cough to stifle my laughter.

Aijia, for all her perfectness wasn't helping, she was sitting next to Rigel and kept throwing me nervous glances. Ok now I was getting freaked out.

It seemed that everyone else knew something that I didn't. We were sitting in that room for about five minutes, but for me it felt like five hours, when My Parents sent a servant to tell us they requested our presence in the throne room I was relived.

I think I knew it wasn't good right there, if I ever had a moment that I should have acted like a total ass that was it. But being my naive self I thought nothing of it the feeling, and brushed it away as that week old pie I had for breakfast.

Marcus took my arm and dragged me, literally, out of that room. Rigel and Aijia followed slower, seeing as Marcus was almost running to the throne room. He stopped and was sputtering out incomprehensible phrases.

As soon as we both caught our breath from our almost mad dash to the throne room Rigel and Aijia were just turning the corner. He smiled at Marcus, and Marcus scowled at him.

"Shall we" was all he said when he reached us, then the servants opened the doors. The three of them were standing there in front of my dads throne it was somewhat intimidating.

But Marcus, being the wonderful big brother he is took my arm again and led me out to where our parents and the King were waiting for us.

When we were all settled my Father started to talk, and it was mostly boring stuff all about peace and bla bla bla. Then he said my name and asked me if I understood what they were going to do. I was clueless.

I looked at Marcus and Marcus spoke up for me "Father I think less flowery speech would suffice, you're not talking to your advisers, your speaking to your children."

Father sighed; his gray eyes troubled, he closed them for a moment then when he opened then he looked straight at me and addressed me. "Aria Your Mother and I think it is high time you marry.

King Devoin has offered for you and Prince Rigel to be married in six weeks. I know it's a bit sudden but we think it would be good for you. You need a change of pace, Aria; you're getting into a rut."

I was stunned, I was sick, I knew I should have been outraged, or I should have started to throw things or scream or yell or something but the only thing that registered in my brain was 'six weeks' and 'married'.

I think I remember hearing Marcus ask if I was alright, I tried to stand up but I fell, Marcus caught me, I threw up, and the next thing I knew my whole world went black...

* * *

Please R&R I would really like your critism.


	2. Confrontations

**Summary**

Aria is princess and she wants nothing more out of her life than to be able to decide what to do with it. But fate (and her mother) have another plan. What will our headstrong heroine do when she finds out she is betrothed to the prince of another land? And what happens when sparks fly between them and she finds herself falling hopelessly in love with him?

* * *

All right Aria had just fainted when she found out that she would be marring Prince Rigel, right, well that's where I remember I left off. Thank you for reviewing.

* * *

I woke up to sun shining in my eyes. I must have forgotten to close the curtains; I hate it when the early morning sun wakes me up.

I mean that is just a bad way to start the day in general. I like to sleep in the dark. I went to get up and then I realized it...

OH MY GOD! I screamed. I am still in the clothes I wore today. I looked out the window and it wasn't the morning sun that woke me it was the setting sun. I screamed again.

That meant it wasn't a dream. I was getting married in six weeks, six weeks, who gets married in six weeks? And that annoying little voice in my head said _well me obviously._

I sighed and went to my dresser, I looked like hell. Literally. I took out a nice blue one it was simple, no bows or frills, I hate that. Especially when I try to mix my potions, they get in the way.

I have all my dresses made with tight sleeves, no butterfly sleeves, though they are the fashion. Mother gets so mad at me when I refuse to wear them. I had a plain French braid that my maid did in my hair, after i got re dressed for the day.

I went where I always go when I'm faced with something hard, my study. I walked quietly down the hall, praying to dear god that no one would see me and 'congratulate me' or worse make me go down to dinner.

I couldn't believe that my parents would do that to me, they knew I didn't want to marry. I wanted to help people, how can I possibly do that now, now that I'm betrothed to 'him'.

Being a mage isn't easy, how can I do that with a family, I have to travel all the time and I constantly would put myself in danger. How could I sleep at night knowing I had a husband and children somewhere?

IfI was in love with him, I** _might_ **give up my dream, and help people in other ways. But this just isn't fair, I never wanted to get married or have kids.

Aijia is the mother, I am well, not. I love kids don't get me wrong I can't wait till Aijia and Leuce get married, then they'll have kids and I'll be an auntie.

I can spoil them rotten, & feed them sugar, sugar, sugar, then send them home. Now I can't, now I am going to have to get married. I have no choice in the matter, I don't want to run away, but i don't want to get married.

If I join the church, I wouldn't be able to be a mage or have lovers or anything fun. It would be worse being a nun than the glorified housewife I am going to be.

I sighed a long drawn out sigh, I finally reached my study. As I walked in through the door, I saw someone sitting in my chair. Then I saw a cloak hang on the hook by the door.

It was a long black cloak. It was too big to be Marcus's; it had to be 'his' (yes I had referred to calling Rigel "him"). I walked into the room, my study, totally intending to scream my poor little heart out at him, but then he looked up at me.

And I saw he too had tears in his eyes. He didn't want to marry me either. He quickly wiped them away and got up to leave. Against my better judgment, I said, "Wait."

OK so I felt bad he didn't want to marry, either or it was when I found out I fainted and I think I threw up. Either way it was a bad situation all around.

We just stood there and stared at each other. As I was about to speak, he beat me to it.

"Your Mother told me you might be in here, but I understand if you hate me, really I do," he was starting to ramble on. It was good that he wasn't always so confident with himself. He finished.

"If your done babbling, you can sit we need to talk." I said confidently, although I didn't feel it. He smiled at me, that breathtaking grin, and took a seat "Thank you Aria, am I allowed to call you Aria?"

I sighed as I took my own seat, "Of course you dolt, I hate being called Arianna, I don't know what my parents were thinking when they named me."

He frowned a bit and smiled again but the smile not reaching his eyes this time. "Rigel I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." I need to think before I speak " I didn't mean it like that." I finished lamely.

He stood up, came to sit beside me, took my hands in his, and looked me straight in the eye. "Aria think nothing of it please, how are we supposed to be married if every time we speak we are afraid of offending each other?"

I opened my mouth to speak but he put his finger on my lips. "No Aria, don't be afraid to mention you parents, ever. I think we do need to talk but not here."

His finger was still on my lips so I nodded my head yes. He smiled; I love that smile I really do. The more I am around him he more I like him. 'NO ARIA, you can't think that.'

He took my hand again and we stood up. He dragged me out of the small office and down to the garden.

As I was getting my bearings (not to mention my breath) he spotted a small bench by the lilies and let out a small "ah ha" and proceeded to drag me (again) over to the bench.

He let go of my hand sat and gave me a roguish grin, "Sit down Aria the bench is comfortable. Or is it me" He said in a playful tone.

I just scowled at him. In a more serious voice, he said, "Do you really dislike me that much; I mean you fainted when you were told we were getting married."

"Rigel," I said sitting down taking his hands in mine and giving them a squeeze. "It's not that I don't like you, it's just that it was such a shock."

If it was possible, his face fell even further, I let go of one of his hands and I touched his cheek, he closed his eyes and sighed then he kissed my palm. He opened his eyes and began to speak

"Aria, didn't your parents tell you?" "No that was the first I heard of it, why?" I went to drop my hand that was on his cheek but he caught it and kissed it.

"Aria we've been engaged for three months. I was going to send you a letter but every time I tried to my grandfather told me to let your parents tell you..."

He trailed off all I heard was "three months." I was angry, I was beyond angry, I was pissed off.

I stood up quickly and started to run with Rigel at my heals. I had to know if it was true if my parents looked me in the face and didn't tell me. How could they? Just how could they.

I kept running down the hall even though Rigel was calling me to come back, I wasn't listening. I just kept running to my parents room where I knew they were.

They always spent the afternoon together. It was their '_together'_ time. I reached the outside of their room and banged on the door.

I kept banging when my mother answered the door. I knew I was crying, and my braid came out of my hair, I looked like a wild child.

My mother was about to speak but I pushed past her. I went in to talk to my father, what I didn't know was Rigel was at the door with my mother. My father came out of the bedchamber and into the sitting room.

That's when I let loose. "HOW COULD YOU, HOW COULD YOU LOOK ME IN THE FACE AND NOT TELL ME ANYTHING?" My father looked shocked, he came over to me and tried to hug me but I pushed him away.

He looked hurt, good that was my intent, I wanted to hurt him as he hurt me. I loved my father more than I loved my mother, I was his little girl. I couldn't believe that he did this to me.

When I finally calmed down a bit, I asked him "Did you know, did you know three months ago and not tell me?"

He looked like he was choosing his words carefully, good he better. "Aria it isn't that simple, I, we, wanted you too be able to laugh still before we told you we knew you would be mad, but we... we ... we wanted you to be happy."

"And this is Happy, Daddy?" I asked sarcastically.

He sighed sadly, "Aria, if I knew you would have been this angry, I would have told you sooner." I was too angry to hear anymore, I stormed out of the room.

Before I did, I told him I hated him. Someone caught me as I tried to leave, it was Rigel.

He pinned me up against the wall outside of my parents room as my mother shut the door, and went to console my father. I slapped him.

He still didn't let me go, leaned close to me and whispered in my ear "Aria do you know what I would do to have parents like yours, do you know what happened with mine? My Father raped my mother, your parents are wonderful people and you just told them you hated them."

I was so; I don't know what you would call it, maybe emotional, or surprised, that I started to cry. Rigel just held me close and let me sob into his shoulder.

When I stopped crying, I was so exhausted that Rigel had to carry me back to my room. As he was carrying me back, I rested my head on his shoulder and thought it wouldn't be so bad if I married him.

Granted I was still very angry with my parents for not telling me sooner. Yet as he carried me back my anger didn't matter much anymore, he was good and kind to me, especially after I slapped him.

I don't know too many men that would let a woman cry on his shoulder after she slapped him. Let alone a man that would carry a woman back to her room. I sighed (something I have been doing alot lately) I picked up my head a bit so my lips could reach his ear and I whispered a simple "Thank you."

He shivered a bit and I put my head back on his shoulder. When we got to my room, he didn't put me down so I could go sob on the bed.

No, he carried me over to my bed and pulled the covers down a bit so he could put me down. He put me down on the bed and took my shoes off. Then he covered me with my blankets tucked me in and kissed my forehead and whispered goodnight to me.

He was about to leave but i caught his hand and stopped him. I sat up and I looked into those deep blue eyes, What I saw there was trust. He trusted me. I touched his cheek and traced my hand along his jaw line, as I did that he closed his eyes and sighed contently. I leaned in close to him and kissed him softly on his cheek, the one that I slapped. He opened his eyes and kissed me, but this time on the lips.

He pulled away after a moment and kissed my forehead. "Aria, get some sleep, I come for you at breakfast tomorrow, we'll eat in my chambers, I would like to get to know you first."

Ok now who can resist it when a man says that to you? Not me I couldn't. I was goo, a puddle of goo at his feet.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. I kissed him again on the lips, and said "Rigel, I would love to dine with you at breakfast tomorrow." He kissed me again a bit sweeter than the other one though.

I smiled as he told me to lie down so he could tuck me in again, and kissed my temple. "Good night Aria, Don't make me wait to long." He said as he exited my room. I smiled as I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Breakfast

**Summary**

Aria is princess and she wants nothing more out of her life than to be able to decide what to do with it. But fate (and her mother) have another plan. What will our headstrong heroine do when she finds out she is betrothed to the prince of another land? And what happens when sparks fly between them and she finds herself falling hopelessly in love with him?

* * *

I think I'm supposed to respond to people who review my story here. I'm not really sure I'm new at this.

Well here goes

**CharlyB:** I'm glad you liked Aria and Marcus, I did take your suggestion to break up the paragraphs. I didn't know that it was that hard to read. Thanks for helping

**Lulai:** I took your suggestions as well, I tried to break up the paragraphs more I don't know you'll have to tell me if I did it right.

**DragonBlade Goddess**: I like Aria too. I really didn't realize that it was that hard to read, but I will write the rest of it like this one if you guys like it. But you'll have to tell me.

**Fred Dagg:** I thought my blurb kind of sucked, I will go back later and fix the first too. I uploaded them at school and I didn't know how to fix it. I'm still having a hard time fixing everything but don't worry, I'll learn. I also took off the anonymous reviews thingy, now everyone can review my story.

Thank you all for your reviews, and now enjoy the story.

* * *

I woke up feeling happy but I didn't know why. Then I remembered, I was having breakfast with Rigel. It was funny, I just met him yesterday, and he gave me butterflies.

I don't think I love him, yet. I do like him, (being drop dead gorgeous, as well) he has a nice personality.

I rolled out of bed and I saw the clock. AHHHHH! I had like three minutes to get ready. I sprinted to the closet and took out my favorite blue dress.

I love this dress it's the most comfortable one I own. I like the color too a light powder blue, mother surprisingly doesn't yell at me for wearing it, and I thought it would be best to wear something comfortable to breakfast.

Not that I would make a pig out of my self or anything but just in case I do something stupid, I want a comfortable dress to wear.

Well enough about the stupid dress I threw it on had my maid put my hair in a twist & put my sturdy hiking boots on. Don't look at me like that No one will see them, the dress covers them.

Well I dashed down the hall to Rigels chambers and I straightened my self out outside his door, I knew I must look a fright.

I went to knock on the door but in mid knock he open the door and uttered "you're late" sighed and inevitably let me into the room.

He gave me a dashing smirk, grabbed me by the waist and kissed me. When I caught my breath, he went to kiss me again but all he got was my palm.

"Rigel I thought you brought me here to talk, not to make-out, there are places we can do that besides your room." I quickly added in my mind 'in case we want to go too far'.

I saw he was disappointed I was too I really did like him, it's just that I didn't want to do 'that' with him.

Hey, I was being forced into an arranged marriage; I have a right to be stubborn. We both sighed at the same time; we looked at each other and started to laugh.

I saw that breakfast was already there as was a book on the table I assumed he was reading. He offered me his arm and led me to the table. As I sat down I caught the title of the book, It was one of my magic books.

It wasn't rare or anything, well ok it was but my dad usually buys whatever I want, after all, I am his baby.

So I asked Rigel "Where did you get that book? I have one just like it." He smirked that breathtaking smirk and laughed a bit, "Aria, it is yours, you don't recognize your own book?"

I was taken aback, "You went through my things?" I said in, what I knew was a strained voice.

Granted they were in the library but everyone knew not to touch them. If they did, they would face my wrath, oh you think it's funny, but it's not, a few maids quit their job because I was so bad.

He just shook it off and took his own seat. "Aria how am I supposed to get to know you, if I don't know what you like?" I scowled at him, and said in a tighter voice "That still doesn't give you license to go through my things."

He smiled and chuckled. "It was sitting in the library for everyone to read, besides my dear why are you so angry, it's just a silly book." I really have to talk to daddy about getting me a study with a LOCKED DOOR.

"Well Rigel _dear_ it's my SILLY BOOK, and I'm so mad because that's my study, everyone knows it, and if you just asked I would have let you see it you stupid prick." I knew I crossed a line somewhere on my little tirade, but I didn't care. I could see the anger seething in his eyes.

Nonetheless, I stood up, walked over to where he was sitting, and reached for the book all the while his angry blue eyes bore into me.

Before I got to it he picked up the book stood and laughed. I am a short person, and when a tall someone holds something out of your reach it isn't very funny.

I screamed angrily, and he just laughed "RIGEL GIVE ME MY BOOK!"

"No not until you ask nicely love, that wasn't very nice."

I was steaming now, the nerve of that little prick, "Rigel give me that book or I'll...I'll..." "You'll what?" He said colder.

I smirked I had the perfect blackmail, "I'll tell my brother and he'll kick your ass." All right so I was bluffing.

Marcus wouldn't actually kick anyone's ass per say, if I didn't beg him too, though he might make an exception for Rigel. The sad thing about my little scheme was that he knew it too and he laughed right in my face.

"He wouldn't touch me." He said it so pompously and arrogant I just wanted to hit him. "He would too.." I protested indignantly.

He rolled his eyes at me "No Aria your brother wouldn't, he wouldn't risk beating me to a bloody pulp." I scoffed "Why ever not?"

He rolled his eyes at me again "Because he wouldn't risk a war." Oh, oh that's right I was only marring Rigel because the country couldn't bare another war. And the price for peace was my freedom, my happiness.

He saw it in my eyes at that moment; I realized Marcus couldn't beat him to a bloody pulp. "Well" I said, I hate it when other people are right and rub it in my face.

_But he really didn't rub it in your face did he?_ that annoying voice in the back of my head said. 'Shut up' I told it.

"If Marcus can't beat you to a bloody pulp," I said breathing faster, readying myself, "then I'll have to!" And with that I lunged at him, ok I may be short and a bit stocky not pretty but people know when to stay out of my way.

So back to beating Rigel to a bloody pulp. I lunged for his face I scratched his cheek and I knew I drew blood because I spent a hour cleaning out my fingernails.

Then I punched his jaw and I heard a crack. He grasped his jaw and threw me to the ground. I saw him physically restrain himself from hitting me.

I jumped off the ground and did what every girl does when she's in trouble; I kicked him in the groin.

He let out a girlish squeal and fell to the floor clutching his groin, I laughed, Yup I laughed; it was funny seeing this big guy on the floor crying like a baby.

He was gasping for air, wow that must have really hurt. He started to get up and I took off. I wasn't about to stay there and see what he was going to do to me.

He could've raped me for all I knew, unlikely as it was because it like a month I was going to be his wife and he could have me any time he wanted. That thought sent chills down my spine.

Or he would have punched me and I knew I deserved it. However, Marcus would have seen my black eye and then he would not only have beaten him to a bloody pulp but he would have killed him.

There is one thing you should know about Marcus, you don't mess around with his sisters or he'll kill you.

It's not will he kill you, it's when will he kill you, and the knowledge screws with most people, so they commit suicide and he hasn't had to kill anyone as of yet. I am of course talking about someone who tried to kidnap Aijia, but I don't want to get into that.

All right so I was running away from Rigel and I ran into Marcus I had him escort me to my room, I wasn't going to risk getting punched by Rigel, one smack from him could send me to the moon. It was for his own good (and mine).

I had Marcus wait in my room while I took a quick bath. (Quick for me is about an hour an a half, besides Marcus learned so he has books in my room he can read.) When I came out of the bathroom all dressed and ready, Marcus told me he had a surprise for me and to come see him after dinner.

I asked him "Marcus can I please spend the whole day with you?" He snorted and asked "Aria why would you want to spend the day with me? Don't you have better things to do?" he said the last part a bit angrily but he still wasn't done,

"I mean your getting married in six week" I winced, six weeks was way too soon, "You should be spending time with your _fiancé_" he spit out with more malice than he intended.

I sighed sadly and sat on the bed, Marcus sat next to me. "Aria I know something is wrong, tell me" he prompted. I sighed sadly again (I seem to be doing that alot lately) and told him.

"I went to breakfast with Rigel this morning because last night he asked me too come and talk with him, so he could get to know me better and not have to marry a complete stranger."

Marcus was still staring at me, urging me to go on, I took another deep breath and continued

"But talking was the last thing we did, we kissed a bit then we fought over a book, literally, and then I beat him." Marcus was silent but I could see that he was a little angry with me.

"Aria you need to apologize," I opened my mouth to protest, but he held up a hand silencing me, knowing exactly what I was going to say.

"Aria he won't kill you just give him time to cool off, and yes you can follow me around today, maybe you can even practice your magic. But before we go to dinner I expect you to do the right thing."

I groaned inwardly, the 'right thing' to Marcus was apologizing to Rigel, asking for his forgiveness and begging him not to tell my parents or his grandfather.

As much as I hated to admit it Marcus was right, I did need to apologize to Rigel.

The thing I loved about Marcus was that he didn't guilt trip you into doing things like mother did, he just told you what he expected you to do.

Marcus saw my sad face and said "Don't worry about it, as long as you give me your word you will ask him to forgive you and apologize, I won't say anything to father, and I will forget this and we'll have a wonderful day together."

I smiled and hugged Marcus; he was a pretty good big brother/best friend. He always knew how to get me to smile, especially when I needed it.

So instead of riding on Sundays like we usually do, we went on a Thursday, I packed a picnic and we rode to a hill that overlooks the palace.

Everyone knew about this spot it was one of the best in the vicinity of the palace. We could've gone to a more secluded spot but this one wasn't too far out and we could watch the ocean on the far side of the palace, I liked this one the best.

By the time I finished my lunch I had completely forgotten about my little spat with Rigel this morning. As the sun was going down we packed up the picnic basket (so did everyone else who was picnicking there) and rode back to the palace.

I had forgotten all about the little tiff, as I said before, yup that was me, totally oblivious to the world and all it's flaws (namely Rigel), that was until I saw him.

He was leaning on a post outside the barn and smirked at me as I walked by, no it wasn't that sexy smirk, it was an evil smirk.

Marcus saw it too, and if looks could kill Rigel would be one dead prick.

Marcus took my hand and dragged me all the way to my study and told me to practice my magic, he knew that I hadn't been and I really couldn't with Rigel here and mother up my ass 24/7 about the 'wedding'.

That was good for me I got my mind off Rigel & mother so I could study and practice a bit. I got through the Transformation spells book, and then I finished off the healing spells & potions book.

I was proud of myself, I had received those book's three months ago, it usually takes me four months to finish one and I finished two.

Now the fun part comes, I get to practice it I had my wand out and I was all ready to go. But a servant interrupted me before I could start and told me I had to dress for dinner per order of my mother.

I had to physically drag myself to my chamber and let my maid put all manners of junk on my face & hair.

Don't get me wrong I do like girly things but I just don't like them to the extreme that Christina was packing them onto me.

I looked at myself in the mirror and I looked like a clown. Oh, my mother would think I look beautiful. Regardless of that, I was ready for a ringmaster to come out of somewhere and announce _'let the show begin'_.

In short, I was disgusted with myself, I thought I looked like a tramp, but if that's what she wanted, I would just do it. I lost the will to argue with her when Rigel came to the palace.

I was getting way to lazy to care anymore, funny thing that is, because he only got here yesterday. _Married life is going to be soooo fun. _Oh well, "Ladies and Gentlemen let the show begin!"

* * *

Well that was it all, Please Review my story. I can probably get two more up before Monday.


	4. Forgiveness?

**Summary**

Aria is princess and she wants nothing more out of her life than to be able to decide what to do with it. But fate (and her mother) have another plan. What will our headstrong heroine do when she finds out she is betrothed to the prince of another land? And what happens when sparks fly between them and she finds herself falling hopelessly in love with him?

**

* * *

**

**Responses**

**Lulai:** I love Aria too, I fashioned her after my best friend, so I know how to write her character. (Especially her possessiveness angle.) I hope you like Rigel in this chapter. I know I do.

:-D

enjoy the chappie.

* * *

All right so there I was looking all trampy walking down the hall in that mess, when Marcus came out of his room. He took one look at me sat on the floor and laughed.

When he got himself somewhat under control I asked him "Marcus why are you laughing at me?" He started to chortle again. "Aria why..." he laughed again, "Why on gods green earth are you dressed like that?"

I sighed (yet again) "Marcus, Mother ordered me to dress like this." He started laughing again. When he finally stopped after five minutes of laughing, he got back up on his feet.

"Aria since when do you listen to her? You know what don't answer that, I don't want to know." He took my arm and dragged me back to my room, opened the door dragged me to my bathroom and started the bath.

"Get in." My mouth almost hit the floor. "Marcus I can't _'get in'_, I still have to apologize to Rigel before supper." I said.

He laughed at me again, "Aria that's precisely why I want you to get in, if you want him to laugh in your face then by all means wear that mess, but if you want to be serious about it you'll get in and wash that crap off. And you can apologize after."

I had him help him take down my hair and untie the back of that evil dress. He was walking out of the door when he said, "Aria, don't take more than a half hour, I'll be back at 6:30. Make sure you're out of the bath by then."

I was surprised why he would want me out but not dressed and ready to go. "Why don't you want me ready?" "Aria I have a... a ... a friend that will help you get ready."

Oh Marcus has a friend, "Marcus is this _friend_ A girl?" "Yes Aria she is a girl, and she is very good with hair. Now get out in thirty minutes we'll be here by then."

I trusted Marcus; he hasn't done me wrong yet. I finished getting out of my dress and slipped into the now steaming bath. I gave my hair & face a good scrubbing. When it was all off I got out and dried myself with a warm towel.

I put on my dressing gown and went out to meet Marcus and his new girlfriend. Marcus hasn't had many girlfriends since he was 18. He was in love with a girl named Castoria and we all thought he would marry her but she died of small pox, before he could propose.

Marcus was heart broken; he stayed in his rooms and wouldn't let anyone in there for weeks. Slowly he got over it on the outside but I knew on the inside that he still was hurting. So this was a big thing Marcus bringing a girl to meet me.

Come to think of it he introduced Castoria to me first too. Anyway, I walked out to meet them. She was pretty, but anyone who courted my brother had better be pretty, Marcus only deserves the best. She had long red hair and lovely green eyes; she was taller than me, but not too tall.

But the best thing of all was when they saw me come out he put his arm around her waist and smiled at her. I understood it then, he was in love with her.

That's what that look in his eyes was all about at lunch. He had a dopey dreamy look on his face, I thought he was just hung over, but he is in love. AWWWW, that's so sweet.

I felt a small pang of jealousy in my heart when I saw him whisper something into her ear; I wished that I could marry someone for love instead of politics, although when I really thought about it Rigel wasn't that bad.

I walked over to them and Marcus smiled at me then introduced us "Aria this is Isabelle, Izzy, this is Aria." She smiled at me her smile was pretty. "It's so nice to meet you Aria, Marcus tells me so much about you. I knew what a good man he was when all he talked about his was his little sister."

She turned back to look up at him and gave him, what I can only describe as a secret smile that only lovers can share. I was very happy for Marcus, really I was, I was just a bit jealous. I was lonely and I wanted to love someone like that I could have already had him and acted like an ass towards him.

"Aria" Marcus said "this is the surprise I wanted you to see after supper, I have asked Izzy to marry me and she said yes!"

He had the biggest dopiest smile on his face that I've ever seen in my life, well maybe I've seen that look on my father before when he looks at my mother, but other than that, this was my first time seeing a man in love.

"Marcus, Isabel, I'm so happy for you both." I said happier than I felt.

"Aria" Isabel said "You needn't call me Isabel, call me Izzy, were going to be family after all."

I walked over to her and gave her a hug , I think I'm going to like her. I looked up at Marcus "Marcus how did Mother & Father take it?"

He laughed and kissed the top of my head, "Aria sweet, I haven't told them yet, I wanted you to be the first to know, but now since you know I suppose I could announce at dinner."

He gave Izzy another kiss and kissed my forehead before he left and told us he would be back at 7:30 because dinner would be served at eight.

I turned to Izzy and smiled at her, "Well Marcus told me you could help me with getting ready tonight, I don't trust my maid anymore, she made me look like a clown, no wonder, mother is the one who pays her salary."

She laughed. "You know Aria your funny, Marcus told me you would be." Then she got all serious and took me to her rooms after seeing all I had was blue dresses and a few green ones, but they weren't fit for a royal dinner.

We spent the next half hour laughing getting to know each other and trying dresses on me. She finally settled on a pretty pastel yellow one, it was low enough that it showed my curves off, but didn't make me feel like a tramp.

I had those horrendous butterfly sleeves, but the way the dress was made wasn't too bad. It went all the way down to the floor as per usual with most dresses. I liked everything about it, the only thing I didn't like was that she tightened my corset.

I don't mind wearing them but I do mind it when there tight, it hurts. She called in her hairdresser, and we talked while the woman did my hair. I found out that she was the oldest of six children, she had four brothers and one sister, all the brothers save one wanted to be knights, the other one wanted to be a mage, like me.

Her sister was the baby and she didn't know what she wanted to do with her life yet, but she was only six so she was afforded some leeway.

Izzy, as she insisted on being called, told me that she always wanted a sister her age that she could talk to and that she was so happy that she was going to get to be mine.

Alright after she said that I was on her side lock stock and barrel. When the maid finished my hair I was allowed to look, it wasn't bad, surprisingly. Actually, it looked good; it was in a bunch of little curls pinned up at the bottom of my neck. I liked it alot it looked very good.

I gave Izzy a huge hug and told her that I was glad I was getting a sister too. "Aria you already have a sister."

"Yes I know but I can't talk with her like I can with you, she isn't a bad sister, she's just too perfect. I feel inferior around her."

"I'm sure she has her faults, I know I do, you'll find I'm not perfect at all, but I like it that way it makes me interesting." she laughed and it wasn't a fake annoying court laugh, it was a real one.

I smiled back at her and then I saw the clock it was seven forty, Marcus must be out of his mind with worry. I borrowed a pair of her shoes, and yes, they actually had heels. They weren't slim ones but they were chunky so I could walk in them.

We went down the stair and down the corridor to where my rooms were and we saw Rigel, of all people, walking down the hall. I told her about what happened between us and she grabbed my arm.

He saw me smirked playfully before bellowing, "Marcus I fond them they're down here!" He leaned against the wall as I heard something thudding down the hall.

The top of Marcus's doublet was un buttoned and his tunic was a bit crumpled, when he got to us I thought he was going to scream at us. I had latched onto Izzy's arm (or rather she had latched onto mine) when I saw Rigel, and I wasn't about to let her go.

Marcus sighed and swept the tow of us into a bone-crushing hug. Then he started to yell at us, after he deprived us of oxygen. Evil Marcus.

"Where were the two of you, I as so worried, I had to go get Rigel to help me look for you. Why weren't you where you were you supposed to be?" He still had us in that hug and I thought we were going to die.

Suddenly he let out a yelp and let us go. I looked at Izzy and she had a devious smirk on her face, I look at Marcus and he looked like he was in pain, then I heard Rigel laughing, and I decided I didn't want to know.

Izzy gave Marcus a kiss on the cheek looked at me then at Rigel then looked at me again and nodded he head towards him. I scowled at her, crossed my arms and shook my head defiantly. I was not going to walk to dinner with him, I would apologize but I wouldn't walk with him.

Rigel still laughing his ass off was oblivious to our little antics. Marcus looked at me sternly and I knew our silent argument was done; I had to apologize to Rigel and walk to dinner with him.

_I love my life. _NOT!

Marcus and Izzy walked off and his laughter died down. I sighed walked up to Rigel and asked him in the sweetest voice possible "Rigel would you be my escort to dinner?"

He raised his brows at me "Aria why would you want a _'stupid prick like me'_ to escort you to dinner, besides you might try to scratch me again."

My face fell he wasn't making this easy, and I deserved it. "Rigel, I'm so very sorry about that, please believe me, I don't know what I was thinking, I wasn't thinking."

He looked at me sternly before continuing, "Aria I tried to be kind to you and I tried to make this mess easy on us both, but you would have none of it. I don't think I can accept your apology, and your right you weren't thinking."

I blanched, "Rigel if you can't accept my apology, then at least let's keep this, fight between us." I was about to cry, I didn't want my mother to know, she would have my head on a platter if she found out I jeopardized international peace with my childish temper.

He saw my face too; I am really bad at keeping my emotions hidden. "Aria, I won't tell our parents, it would make alot of hard work pointless. I'll keep this between us, but you'll have to earn my forgiveness, it isn't given easily, and you threw away the little trust I had in you away."

That's when the tears came, I didn't sob but I cried. I felt the tears trickle down my cheek and I closed my eyes I wanted to get away. I felt Rigel put his hand around my waist and wiped my tears off with the other.

"Aria please don't cry your making this harder than it has to be, and besides you wouldn't want to ruin your face by making all puffy and red by crying, you look nice tonight." I took a deep breath and his handsome blue eyes were staring into mine. I tried to smile but I couldn't, I had hurt this man so much inside and out and he still was good to me.

"Rigel I really am sorry, what can I do to earn your forgiveness?" He thought about it for a moment still holding onto my waist. It was funny, I thought he was a prick and how I can think I don't like him when I'm with other people but when we're alone it's just so nice.

He makes me feel safe, still after I hurt him inside and out. "Aria, you have said that you're sorry and you could say it a million more times, but those are just words dear, show me you're sorry, make me trust you again. Just make an effort to actually get to know me; I'm not a bad person."

I had to close my eyes again and take another deep breath or I would have burst out in tears. I had to earn his trust back, I know I can do that, I'll be married to him in a few weeks, and I'd like to actually say that I loved my husband or that I was falling in love with him.

But love takes two people trusting each other, and I won't love someone that I don't trust. I refuse to. That's why I was surprised when I felt his lips brush mine.

My eyes popped back open and I pulled back but he still wouldn't let me go. "Rigel if you can't trust me you can't kiss me." He looked like he thought that's what I would say.

"I know, I know I shouldn't do that, but I don't want you to cry again."

"Well" I said in a playful tone, "forgive me and you can kiss me all you want." He chuckled and took my arm as we started towards the dining room.

"Nice try, Aria, you wont get forgiven that easily." We stopped walking he took my hands put one over his heart and told me something that broke my poor little heart into pieces.

"You hurt me, not so much on the outside, with a little potion it healed quickly, but on the inside, that's what hurt the most. I think I'm falling in love with you, I know what your going to say '_I've only know you two day's' but_ I've met you before."

I stared at my hand that was still over his heart then at his eyes, "When?"

He smiled and kissed my cheek quickly. "Do you remember your sister's engagement ball two years ago to Prince Leuce?" I rolled my eyes.

"How could I forget that? Mother was up my ass night to find a suitor."

He smiled at my sarcasm, "Well my grandfather pointed you out to me and told me that I would be marrying you. We were engaged official for three months, but our parents had this plan cooked up since you were sixteen."

Typical of mother to do that. "So what did you do?"

"I asked you to dance; you couldn't wait to get out of that ball and away from all the potential suitors, even me." I laughed at that. He was right I left early I really didn't want to be there. I think he was the last man I danced with.

"I wanted to tell you that we were supposed to get married but I didn't know for sure, and our parents still had to work out the agreement, your mothers very stubborn, that's why it took so long. Your father wanted to tell you but she wouldn't let him."

"That's very typical of my mother, that's one of the things I inherit from her." He laughed and we started down the hall again.

"I've noticed," he said as we reached the dining hall. I just wished that we stayed in the hallway and made out. But no, we both had too much integrity. Damn our integrity.

When we walked in the dining room, King Devion was there as well as my family and a crying Izzy.

Marcus was screaming his head off at my father and my father was screaming back. I walked quickly over to Izzy and took the seat next to her. "Izzy what's wrong, why's Marcus screaming?"

She was hiccoughing and trying to hold the tears in to no avail. "They won't let... let ...let me marry Marcus. They said I was too poor. They said he needed to marry someone whose father was more prominent in court."

That's all I got out of her before she started crying again. Marcus was still screaming at father and he was still screaming back, Aijia was sitting there trying hold a conversation with the king and mother, but it was somewhat difficult over Marcus and fathers screaming contest.

I leaned over to Rigel who was sitting next to me "Lets take Izzy back to her room; she'll just get more upset here. I'll have the maids bring dinner up for her." He nodded agreeing with me.

I leaned over to Izzy and told her we were taking her back to her rooms, she babbled something I took as a yes because she went to stand up.

Father noticed some movement and stopped screaming at Marcus, "Aria what do you think you're doing young lady? You just got here and late nonetheless."

I was still pretty pissed at my father for lying to me, I expected it form mother, but I never thought he would.

"Papa, I'm taking Izzy to her room, and don't I care to hear you're screaming contests over dinner with Marcus I have enough of them with mother. I'll eat later in a more peaceful place."

He stared at me he was surprised that I used such a sharp tone. "Aria you will sit down and eat dinner with us or you wont eat at all."

"Fine Papa I won't I'm not hungry." I stood up and walked out dragging Izzy & Rigel behind me.

When I reached the hallway I heard my father screaming at Marcus "You get back here, or I'll... I'll... I'll disown you."

"Fine Papa do that, I don't care, I love her and I would gladly leave you if it meant I could have her, oh and I'm taking Aria with me." I chuckled at that. We heard him come around the corner and run straight to Izzys waiting arms.

They cried silently for a moment into each others arms. It hurt me to see my brother in so much pain. I suppose Rigel sensed that and he put his arm around my waist and held me close.

When Marcus stopped crying He looked up at me and smiled. He turned back to Izzy "Izzy dearest, I love you, you know this, and I want no other woman for my wife or my Queen. No other woman could compare to you. I wouldn't care if you were the poorest of the poor. I still would love you" She sniffled, smiled at him and kissed him.

All right at this point I was beside myself, I couldn't help them and I hate it when I can't help. "Marcus what will we do we can't get married, they won't allow it and I wont let you give up your throne for me. I would feel that guilt for the rest of my life and it would destroy me."

I couldn't control myself anymore, not like I was trying anyways, "Why don't you two elope, they can't do anything then, you'd already be married."

Marcus looked up at me with hope in his eyes, "Aria that's a perfect idea. That is if you don't mind marrying me in a small ceremony Izzy. "

She was elated at the thought of that, and hit him upside the head, "Of course I wouldn't mind, I was so scared at the thought of everyone watching me.I was afraid I would trip and they would all laugh at me."

They both looked at me for suggestions, I had none but fortunately Rigel did, "Why don't you got to a chapel outside the palace, it would be the easiest way to do that, Aria and I can take the things you need on horseback to the chapel, saying we were going on a picnic and meet you there. The only thing you have to worry about is getting out without being seen."

That was a perfect plan, I could have kissed him, remind me later to do that. "Rigel that's perfect no one would suspect us if we said we were going on a picnic. Izzy Marcus do you like the plan?"

Izzy was about to burst from joy, and Marcus carried himself a little taller, they had hope. They nodded their heads eagerly, "Aria" Marcus said, " we love the plan, but lets work the details out tomorrow, come to my chambers tomorrow morning, no one will question you if you are going to your brothers for breakfast, Rigel, your going to of course."

It was a statement not a question. My brother smiled at him I suppose they had a unspoken agreement between them because Rigel smiled back. Marcus and Izzy thanked Rigel again, and then went to bed.

When they were out of sight I dragged Rigel over to a corner threw my arms around him and kissed him with fervor. He was a bit surprised at that at first but he kissed me back with the same passion.

When we came up for air I buried my head in his shoulder. I was content to just let him hold me for a while. "You're not supposed to do that." he whispered.

I pulled my head up to his ear so I was breathing on it a bit, "I know but that was a thank you, for helping my brother and Izzy, and wanting to help with the plan."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, but could you thank me again." he said playfully.

I nibbled on his ear and then I trailed my way to his mouth but I stopped short of his lips, "Oh remember," I said coyly, "I'm not supposed to do that." I gave him an overly sweet smile before I kissed him again.

"That was mean Aria that was very mean." I laughed grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the corner.

I sighed dramatically and leaned into him, "Oh Rigel, I'm so tired, I'm going to collapse, oh catch me." I said in a dramatic voice.

I was kidding, really, I was, (ok maybe I just liked having him hold me) but he knew I was kidding too. Still he humored me, picked me up and carried me, like the night before, to my room.

The only difference was he left me at my door and kissed my cheek good night, I sighed it was a verrrry long day.

And tomorrow would be twice as long. I walked in got into my nightgown and fell into a peaceful slumber with dreams of Rigel dancing in my head. No really dancing, actually I think it was the Macarena. Nonetheless, I fell into a deeper sleep and I stopped dreaming, thankfully.

* * *

Well that was it please R&R. 


	5. The Stupid Plan

**Summary**

Aria is princess and she wants nothing more out of her life than to be able to decide what to do with it. But fate (and her mother) have another plan. What will our headstrong heroine do when she finds out she is betrothed to the prince of another land? And what happens when sparks fly between them and she finds herself falling hopelessly in love with him?

**

* * *

**

**Responses**

**-Elariel Erestorion** :Thanks, I'm glad you like it.

**-Lulai** : About the _"I'm taking Aria with me_" line, I was watching Legally Blonde and I was on the phone with my best friend as I was editing. He thought it would be funny to put a line when Reese and the fat lady got to the fat lady's husband and she says '_I'm taking the dog'_ somewhere in there, so I was just humoring him. Sorry 'bout the confusion. I can be confusing sometimes.

**-warrior-wolf** : Glad you liked it, this chapter is a bit shorter than the rest but at least I wrote something. I'll update by the weekend. :-D

Enjoy the chappie

:-D

* * *

I knew I was dreaming about him.  
We were on a beach and we were just walking hand in hand he leaned over to kiss me, I closed my eyes reading myself for his sweet kiss AND... and the stupid maid woke me up at the crack of dawn.

I remembered that if Marcus and Izzy were going to get married today, I had to get moving no lounging about in bed. I groaned dramatically, (I am such a dramatist I should have been an actor) then swung my feet out from my nice warm covers, and onto the cold stone floor.

I shivered and ran over to my dressing room, where the floor was carpeted (my slippers were) and it wasn't so friggin COLD! I dressed quickly, and quickly slipped out of my room.

I had my riding habit on, it's green and pretty and, I don't think you really care what my dress looks like.

I walked, more like creped down the hall to Marcus's room, when I got there I did the secret knock on the door, 'tap' 'tap' 'tap 'tap,tap' 'whack', I know it's stupid but it's fun. Marcus's manservant opened the door and let me in.

I walked in to Marcus's sitting room, and they were all there, Rigel (handsome as ever, wait shouldn't think that), Izzy sniffling a bit with Marcus's handkerchief in hand, mopping her red eyes and Marcus sitting next to her trying to stop her from sobbing.

I hope this plan works because if it doesn't were all going to hell. In a matter of speaking. I really hope my brother knows what he's doing because I love him and I don't want to see him unhappy for the rest of his life.

I know I said last night it was a _'perfect'_ plan, but that was just an excuse to kiss Rigel. Now I'm worried what if the guards search us and what if Marcus and Izzy don't get out of the castle and what if mother catches us. I need to stop with all these what ifs, if I don't stop, I'll 'what if' myself to death.

I strode over to Marcus and Izzy and said, in a lofty voice "So did you perfect the plan whilst I caught my beauty sleep."

I smiled. Marcus laughed, surprisingly everyone else did too. Rigel stood up shaking with laughter and pulled me over to sit next to him.

I didn't think I was that funny. Izzy was the first to stop laughing and explain to me that it was so funny how I said it, the tone in my voice that they couldn't help themselves, and they really needed a break from all the planning.

"Aria" Izzy said, "We have been working for so long we would have laughed at anything."

"Yes Aria," Marcus put in with a wry grin "we're so grateful you finally grazed us with your presence, I was about to send Rigel in to wake you up."

I blushed furiously and Rigel choked on his orange juice. I knew what he was insinuating, so did Rigel it seemed. We ate breakfast quietly after that, well not so quietly, because Izzy broke out in tears halfway through and Marcus calmed her down.

I knew she thought the plan was hopeless, _I thought the plan was hopeless_. It seems Marcus and Rigel are the only ones that believe in our psychotic plan. It's sad; it really is, a princess a duchess and two crown princes can't come up with a better plan than that.

Rigel and I were to take Marcus's best tunic in our picnic basket and Izzys wedding dress, (she had one made when she was 15, how silly is that?) It was romantic in a stupid, idiotic way.

I knew that I would take the heat for Marcus eloping, but I didn't care, "You would do it for me," I told him when he protested.

He sighed in defeat and kissed Izzys head. Marcus and Izzy were going to Orkney to see our Grandfather and Leuce (Aijia's fiancé).

If you could say one thing about my Grandfather it was that he was as stubborn as a ox, and he did the same thing when he was younger so he wouldn't let mother take Marcus away from Izzy. Or vice-versa.

We (Rigel and I) would just have to deal with her wrath. Again not a fun thing to do. I didn't look forward to our return to the palace. But the good thing about the _plan_ was that I would see my big brother getting married to the woman he loved.

I just prayed that father didn't disown Marcus, Aijia would be queen, not that she wouldn't make a good one it's just that she is a bit ditzy when it comes to making hard decisions. Well I guess I am a hypocrite because I'm not too good at making them either.

We finished the planning and breakfast, I kissed Marcus and Izzy goodbye and wished them luck. I told them it would all be fine but I still though that there were many things wrong with our _stupid _plan.

Rigel and I walked to the stables flirting shamelessly all the way down. You know, for a boy I wasn't too thrilled about marring, He was turning out to be a good, kind man. Someone I really wouldn't mind marring.

We were actually going to have a picnic, so if my mother had the guards search the bags, because that's something she would do, there would be food in it.

(I put a cloaking spell on the clothes, if I put one on us it would take up too much magic and it would run out quickly) If they didn't find anything (because I haven't been able to practice this spell so I might not have done it right) and mother didn't have the guards search us the hard part would be convincing my mother to let me go.

(She really doesn't trust me, _Hmm I wonder why_) I mean, I could totally guilt trip her about springing this _'surprise' _engagement on me. She usually spent the morning out in the courtyard with my father; and we have to ride by the courtyard to get out. Not to mention we would be on two separate horses, I usually share one when I go for a picnic with father or Marcus.

(Marcus is taking my horse as his getaway-horse, so when we get back, right away she'll know something's up when we went out on two.) We rode out to the courtyard saw my Mother& Father and King Devion.

There was no way we could get past them without them seeing us. It was the quickest (not to mention safest) way to get to where we were going. I glanced at Rigel he grabbed my hand and squeezed it to give me some confidence; I took a deep breath and sighed I checked my cloaking spell hoping that it was working properly.

Then the two of us rode over to our parents/grandfather, and before we could say or do anything my mother spoke up "Arianna," I flinched I really do hate my full name, especially when she says it like that.

"Where do you think the two of you are going?"

"Mother I am taking Rigel out for a picnic."

She scoffed "At ten thirty in the morning didn't you just eat breakfast?"

"Well yes, Mother, I thought since I am marring him in oh lets see, SIX WEEKS, I would like to get to know him a bit more. We were going to talk a bit then we were going to eat."

She scowled at me, "Aria if you keep eating the way you are your going to get **FAT**, and you won't be able to fit into your wedding dress."

My mouth hit the ground; did she just call me fat? **"MOTHER!" **I screamed, "I am not getting fat, and I don't eat that much!" I knew I was a bit stocky but I was not by any means '**fat'**.

And I like my stockiness; you know some people would call them curves. "I certainly hope not Aria; it won't be my fault if you pass out halfway through the ceremony because we had to pull the corset strings so tight."

I was going to throw up or cry. My own mother thought I was fat. I didn't know if I wanted to kill her or sob because she not only though I was fat, but she said it front of my betrothed.

That's kind of embarrassing. I am not fat. Rigel sensing my discomfort said, "Don't worry your majesty I won't let her eat too much." My mother argued with Rigel a bit more but I stopped listening and tried to decide if I really was fat.

I didn't really know, I at least I don't devour the whole kitchen. I had a healthy appetite, so therefore I looked healthy. I wanted to get out of there because she hurt my feelings and if she caught us in our little scheme because my spell failed, I really think she'd beat us into oblivion.

She sighed in frustration and let me out the gate. "Don't do anything that would make me ashamed of you." I rolled my eyes at her and kicked my horse forward. Did she really think I had no pride?

"Aria" she cautioned, I turned around and pulled on the reins "don't be out after dark, I trust you to be responsible, young lady."

I groaned. SHE trusted me, (even if I was fat) too bad after today she would be so pissed at me that she wouldn't let me see the light of day until my wedding. I bet the same would go for Rigel after the little stunt we are pulling.

I bet we would only be 'get to know each other' in her company, we would never be alone. I shudder to think.

How will he ever forgive me if were never alone. I'm not a terribly private person, but there's just some things you just don't say in front of your mother.

Oh well Marcus owes me, BIG TIME. I looked at Rigel and he looked back at me. He smirked and spurred his horse into a gallop, I followed suit.

I rode ahead of him and took him to Marcus's and mine favorite spot. You know that place where you can see the castle and the ocean. Yadda yadda yadda, who cares.

Anyway, when we got there he helped me off the horse even though I knew how to get off a horse. Such a gentleman.

He held me in his arms for a moment and for a millisecond I saw hurt in his eyes. I furrowed my brow, and as quickly as it came it went and he had the same smirk he always did.

I was angry with myself that I had acted like such a total dumbass. He was wonderful, he is wonderful, and I ruined it. I always wondered why he liked me so much but my thoughts were interrupted when he started to kiss my neck.

I pushed him away and he pouted a little. I rolled my eyes at him and spread the blanket on the ground. I wasn't going to eat for another hour or so. I was worried that I was fat. I didn't want to faint halfway through the ceremony that would be very embarrassing.

My mother would probably pull the corset strings so tight that I did faint just, for punishment and her own sick twisted pleasure.

We were supposed to rendezvous twelve pm at the little church with Marcus and Izzy. We would unpack their clothes, (take the cloaking spell off) I would help Izzy get dressed and Rigel would help Marcus. It was their problem to get out of the castle unseen.

I know Marcus stole mother's almost-invisibility-cloak, so that would help him there. But don't think mother's a dolt she still may have a few tricks up her sleeve. She could have anti-theft spells on it. I did give Marcus s few good luck charms but I was still worried.

All Rigel and I had to do now was wait. Make conversation, get to know each other and wait. However, waiting is not one of my better qualities.

* * *

Please R&R I hope you liked the chapter.


	6. You cant hurry Love

**Summary**

Aria is princess and she wants nothing more out of her life than to be able to decide what to do with it. But fate (and her mother) have another plan forAria. What will our headstrong heroine do when she finds out she is betrothed to the prince of another land? And what happens when sparks fly between them and she finds herself falling hopelessly in love with him?

**

* * *

**

**Responses**

**Elariel Erestorion : **I like how she isn't a Mary-sue princess either, those annoy me. Hope you like the chapter.

**Warrior-wolf**LOL I updated, I hope I didn't make you wait too long.

**Littlelambug : **Thanks for the correction I don't really know where it is though. Maybe you could tell me. Is it all of the spelling of the word or is it just one particular instance. Anyhow thanks for reviewing.

**Belle Quest :** thanks for the review, I have a hard time writing long chapters. I find that my chapters come out better if I keep it short and to the point. Sorry.

**Dragonblade Goddess : **Thanks, I finally figured out how to do the formatting. I almost hit myself in the head when I saw how easy it was. Izzy & Marcus are sweet I promise I won't do anything evil to them.

**Thanks for the reviews please keep it up. I love getting reviews.**

**Now enjoy the chappie.**

**:-D**

* * *

I was not going to eat.  
My own mother thought I was fat. So therefore, I must be fat.

Rigel was devouring the fried chicken that our cook prepared like a ravenous wolf. The last straw was when a piece of chicken that he didn't finished chewing flew in to my glass of wine. "_Rigel!_" I screeched.

"What" he said mouth full of food; I think I'm going to be sick. I stared at him my jaw somewhere around my left foot.

"What, what do you mean what, look at my wine, there is a piece of half chewed chicken, your eating like a pig."

He smiled sheepishly "Sorry Aria, I didn't know, I'm hungry, It was too tense at breakfast, I couldn't eat. And if you remember rightly, dear, I didn't get to eat dinner either." I rolled my eyes at him, Men.

"Well stop attacking the chicken like that, it's dead, it's not going to get up and do the tango." He laughed at me, but I really didn't see what was so funny. I found it a bit disgusting but nothing funny, still he laughed.

I gave up on the thought of drinking from my glass and I just sat there sipping wine from the bottle until he stopped laughing and rolling on the ground. He finally picked up his head and asked me "Aria why aren't you eating?"

I sighed and took another long swig of wine. If I kept drinking it, I wouldn't have to answer him, although I might be a bit tipsy for Marcus's wedding. But I'm fun when I'm tipsy, I'm not so sarcastic.

"Is it because your mother said you were fat? You're not fat. You're very beautiful." I choked on some wine as some of it came out my nose. I was definitely not expecting him to say_ THAT_.

He started laughing again as I sputtered & tried to get myself under control. It kind of burns when wine comes out of your nose. I've had milk come up before but never wine.

Let me tell you it' doesn't feel too good I thought my whole face was going to fall off. I'm not just being a drama queen, it really did burn, in fact it burned so much I started to cry.

Not body shaking sobs but tears just from the sheer pain of it. When Rigel saw my tears he stopped laughing and tried to help me but I pushed him away.

"I don't need _your_ help. By the way dearest, thank you for laughing at me." I said in an overly sweet tone. He sighed and gave me a look that said I did, in fact, need his help.

I tried to ignore him and blow my nose to get the wine out. He scooted up beside me and put his arm around my shoulders to comfort me a bit, because let's face it what else can someone do when a big swig of wine comes spouting out of your nose.

I sat there with his arm around me blowing wine out my nose and tears streaking down my face. "Aria?" he questioned.

"What!" I snapped at him. He tilted my chin up so I couldn't avoid his piercing gaze.

"You didn't answer my question before." I didn't really want to answer it, but maybe if I did I wouldn't be in this mess. I didn't want to tell him I thought I was fat. What if mother was right and I was fat. So now I was plain a bit stocky AND fat.

_Could life get any better? _"Aria" He asked shaking me out of my thoughts, "are you angry at your mother for calling you fat?" _Yes, yes it could._

What is he my shrink? I really didn't want to talk about it. I turned my face down to look at my boots they were really interesting...

Ok the truth was I give everything away by the look on my face. I really didn't want him to know he hit the nail on the head. I couldn't sit there with him so close (not to mention handsome and good smelling) to me, chances are I would say something cheesy and stupid.

And I'd like to at least think I have my dignity if nothing else. I got up and walked down to the stream but he didn't get the clue and got up to follow me. All right that was the last straw, he obviously didn't get it.

I really wanted my alone time right now. I am not responsible for what I say if I'm not allowed to have my alone time. I sat down by the river took my boots and stockings off and dipped my toes in the ice water. That felt nice.

He walked up beside me, sat there and pressed the issue further. I really was getting annoyed with him. I didn't want to talk about it.

"Aria...", he started. But I cut him off, "You know what Rigel SHUT UP, just SHUT UP, you obviously don't take any of the hints I give you, or you do but just ignore them. So SHUT UP. I don't want to talk to you right now. Leave me ALONE."

He looked just as stunned as he did when I hit him, and just as sad. "God, Aria, I was just trying to be your friend."

I didn't get it he frustrated me so much, I just met him and he acts as if we've been friends for years. He doesn't act like we're being forced to get married, he acts like he actually wants to marry me.

Well he ended up walking away and I thought I saw a glint of tears in his eyes. I let out a frustrated squeal. I really didn't understand why he tried to annoy me so much. I am usually a pretty calm person but he just knows how to irritate me to the extent where I yell and hurt his feelings.

Now I feel bad for yelling at him. I took a few deep breaths to clear my head. I know it sounds stupid and cheesy but it does work. I walked back to our picnic area and saw him cleaning up the plates. I inhaled deeply before I walked over to him.

I tapped him on the shoulder he turned around and he had a fake grin plastered on his face. I shook my head a little, partly because I was surprised and partly because he unsettles me. I mean this boy is strange (handsome, funny and charming but still confusing and strange).

"Rigel I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm sorry." I said lamely.

"Aria, dear, think nothing of it," he said as he made a small waving gesture with his hands, "we have to leave though if were to meet your brother and Lady Isabel on time."

I nodded my head still confused as ever, what his tongue said and what the tone in his voice meant were definitely two different things. He really meant (or at least what I heard was _'Aria, dear that wasn't very nice, it hurt.'_)

This was not how I wanted to spend my last hours of freedom until my wedding, fighting with my future husband. "Rigel why don't you get the horses ready and I'll finish up here." I uttered.

I gave him a normal smile hoping that he would give me a normal smile. Nope. It was another fake smile. He gave me a half bow and walked to get the horses. I put the rest of the food in the basket, and then I saw the wine bottle. I silently debated with myself whether to drink it or not, (considering what happened the last time I drank straight out of the bottle.)

Drinking or rather finishing it off won out in the end. I took the stuff over to where Rigel was waiting with the horses. I gave him the picnic basket to secure onto his saddle. He did so and waited for me to mount my little brown mare.

After I was on, he mounted his own horse. I had to admit even if he was confusing; he was a gentleman to the very end.

It was almost twelve o'clock and we all had to be there and ready by twelve thirty. I took a shaky breath and nudged my mare down the path. I knew that it was only ten short minutes to the small church, but it seemed like an hour.

The two of us rode in uncomfortable silence until we reached our destination. He swung off his horse's back and put his arms out to catch me if I fell. And me being me; I made sure to fall so he would have to catch me.

When I was in his arms, I leaned into him, stood on my tiptoes, and pecked him gently on the lips. He kissed me back, I was happy about that. It meant he wasn't an angry as I thought he was.

I've always let him kiss me but I was never the one to initiate the kissing. Not that we did it; (the kissing) alot anyway. He pulled back after a moment with an actual emotion on his face, not sadness or hate but surprise.

* * *

I'm loking for someone who would like to edit my story.

Thats all thats all. thanks for reading now be goodlittle children and click that review button down there.

:-D


	7. Only fools rush in

**Summary**

Aria is princess and she wants nothing more out of her life than to be able to decide what to do with it. But fate (and her mother) have another plan. What will our headstrong heroine do when she finds out she is betrothed to the prince of another land? And what happens when sparks fly between them and she finds herself falling hopelessly in love with him?

* * *

Sry people I** will** respond to your reviews next story but please do review, it means alot to me. I have a hard time sitting because Itoresomethin in my kneeand my computer desk is small and in a corner so it is difficult to sit for long periods with my leg streched out. Which I need to do with this story because I write it then I get away from it for a while then I come back to it edit and add things in sometimes whole paragraphs. I just wanted to let you know why Chapters might be coming out a bit slower than usual. I will be fine I do need to have surgery in June but other than that it shouldn't affect me in writing this story.

Thanks for you patience and if I have any readers left at all thanks for reading the story.

Oh and please review.

:-D

Enjoy the chappie!

* * *

So there I was standing there in Rigels strong arms letting him kiss me and kissing him back, very obliviously to the world. I heard someone clearing his throat behind us.

The priest that was to marry Marcus and Izzy was smiling goofily at us. "Prince Marcus & Lady Isabel are waiting for you in their dressing rooms."

I smiled quickly at him ''Thank you.'' He winked at us and walked away. I took a deep breath and pried myself from Rigels grasp, much to his dismay, and walked into the church.

It was beautiful inside; beautiful was the only way to describe it. There were these windows of different colors. Marcus was very lucky to be getting married in a church like this.

Actually, this wasn't a church it was a monastery. There were bunches of little bald men running around in black robes. The man to marry Marcus and Izzy was a priest though.

Not that it mattered who married them a priest or a monk, our parents couldn't break them up, that's what mattered.

Rigel came up to me, while I was standing in awe of the place with my thoughts; took my hand and led me to the dressing rooms where Marcus and Izzy were waiting for their clothes and us.

Rigel kissed me lightly on the cheek before opening Marcus's dressing room door, and giving me Izzys package, he went in. I took a deep breath and went in to Izzys dressing room; she was pacing back and forth so fast it was going to give me a headache.

"Izzy!" the sharp tone in my voice made her stop pacing so fast. Instead, she killed me with one of Marcus's bone crushing hugs.

She let me go when she started to whine "Oh Aria I thought you weren't going to make it! I thought your mother might have caught you. Did you fight with her is that why you're so late..." She kept rambling on until I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her hard.

"Izzy would you please calm down? I'm sorry we were late I got a bit _distracted_, (yea that's it distracted) but that doesn't matter. Were here and that's all that matters."

She smiled and hugged me again but this time she didn't crush my bones. I let her go and looked at her; her hair was lovely but a bit loose with all her fast pacing.

Other than that, she looked fine. I smiled at her "Izzy the dress is in that package over there." She scurried over tore open the package but with special care not to tear her dress, and showed it to me.

It was everything a wedding dress should be, it was poufy but not too poufy, and it was silky, embroidered with white pearls and diamonds. I helped her out of her traveling dress she was wearing and tightened the strings of her corset.

"Izzy are you sure you want them this tight I don't want you to faint in the middle of the vows?"

She took a deep breath and smirked at me "It needs to be tight that's how the dress was made."

"Well that's silly."

she put an arm around my shoulder and laughed, "Yes it may be silly but it's what I wanted, so now I have to deal with the consequences."

I shook my head I thought it was foolish but that's what she wanted. I went over to pick up her veil that she tossed on the low stool in her hurry to get to her dress.

I looked at the veil it was encrusted with the same pearls and diamonds that the dress was. It was beautiful, that was the only way to describe it.

"Aria" I heard Izzy calling me and I turned around and went back to see her holding a beautiful purple bridesmaids gown. I just stared at it,

"Aria try it on it's yours." I kept blinking my wits scattered in the wind.

"I couldn't possibly..." I trailed off, "Izzy I would ruin it. Rigel and I are riding back to the palace on only one horse; it would get in the way."

"Nonsense," she scoffed, "It wasn't made to be looked at, it was made to be worn and it won't get in the way, I promise. I tucked it in the package just for you. Please wear it?"

I frowned a bit, I really did want to wear it, it was **THAT** pretty. I don't like girly colors, _(pink, pinky-purple)_ but this wasn't pinky-purple, it was a royal purple.

"Alright Izzy I'll wear it, but if it gets ruined don't blame me. I warned you."

She squealed in delight and undid the dress,"Of course Aria consider me told, now come on get out of that dress, this one is so soft, it'll feel like silk on your skin."

I rolled my eyes and sighed in defeat as she helped me into the lovely purple dress. She was right it did feel like silk. "Oh wow this dress really does feel like silk on my skin you were right."

She smirked triumphantly and said in a fake snobby voice. "Yes I know I'm always right, but we need to do something with that hair!"

When she finished plucking the weeds from my hair that she deemed unacceptable at her wedding, I convinced her to put her dress on and that she could finish attacking my hair when she was dressed.

She always thought of others before she thought of herself, if she wasn't as sweet as she was I would hate her, because she's friggin PERFECT. My brother is a lucky man.

She did most of her dressing the only thing I had to do was to help clip up the back. As soon as that was done she started attacking my hair again, she tied it in a little knot at my neck so it wouldn't get in my (and Rigels) face on the ride back to the palace.

She finally deemed me acceptable to attend her wedding, and started fiddling with her own hair. She was in the middle of sticking more pins into it when I heard a knock on the door.

"Aria would you be a dear and get that for me." It was more a muffled statement (because of all the pins she had in her mouth) than a question.

I obliged because lets face it no one from her family was there, and I was the only one to do things for her. I also felt bad for her; I mean she couldn't have the huge wedding she told me she dreamed of having since she was little.

Nevertheless, she was happy with this because she was marrying the man who stole her heart away from her while she wasn't looking. (Her words not mine)

I opened the door and there was Rigel holding two bouquets of rose's one a big white and the other smaller red. He was a bit stunned to say the least,

"Aria you look ... You look beautiful." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, what are those for, or should I say _who are those for?_" I smiled pointing to the bouquets. He had a dazed look on his face so I snapped my fingers in front of his face to get his attention.

"Huh, oh these are for you," he said handing me the bouquet of red roses. I leaned into him and kissed him on the cheek again.

"Thank you my dear." I said turning to go back into the room but he grabbed my hand "Oh and these are for Izzy." he said holding up the white roses.

I smiled as I took both bouquets, I would have kissed him again but right then Izzy called "Aria what's the matter."

I wrinkled my nose, said goodbye and closed the door. "Izzy Rigel brought our bouquets for us." I stated holding up the flowers in my hands.

She sighed and got that fogged hazy look on her face again. "Oh Aria isn't Marcus the sweetest man in the world, I must be the luckiest girl in the world."

I rolled my eyes and smiled oh no here we go again the last time Marcus was being compared to fluffy pink bunnies. _What is it going to be this time _"Yes you must be Izzy." I agreed; cuz lets face it she was, she was marrying **MY **brother. And she was very lucky to be marrying him.

"I mean he is so handsome, and his kisses, oh they're better than chocolate and you know how much I LOVE chocolate!"

I raised my eyebrows while I helped her put her veil on thankfully she didn't see me. "Better than chocolate, Izzy? I don't think so nothing is better than chocolate." I said playing along with her in this cheesy little game of hers.

"You must be mistaken, because Marcus's kisses are so much better than chocolate. With chocolate and kisses in general, it always leaves you wanting more, but with kisses you can have more, and the added bonus of no pimples.

Especially with my dearest sugar poo, he is never stingy with anything. I love wakening up by his side his heavily muscled body beside me.

But when he wakes up and we look into each other's eyes we know we love each other and we make passionate lo...OUCH."

"Oops sorry Izzy, there was a knot in your hair."

When she started talking about their love life a red flag went up in my brain. I had to stop it any way I could, I mean who wants to hear about their older brother's love life, **NOT ME**. I didn't even know he had a** LOVE LIFE.**

So I pulled on her hair hard, she screamed and I could look Marcus in the face without laughing and thinking of him as _'suggarpoo._

Thankfully, someone knocked on the door before she could talk about their sex life again. I got down from the stool I was standing on to fix her veil and I went over and answered the door.

Surprise, surprise it was _Suggarpoo_ himself. He smiled at me and pulled me out into the corridor.

"Sister dear," Marcus started in a sarcastic tone, but I cut him off. "Marcus, what do you want?" I said playfully with a huge grin plastered on my face.

He smirked and dug in his pocket. When he showed it to me my heart almost stopped beating, it was a diamond ring. But it wasn't just any diamond ring, it was our grandmothers ring.

Our mother's mother's ring, her husband gave it to her on their wedding night. It wasn't anything better than the next engagement ring, but it was a family heirloom that's what made it special.

"Oh Marcus," I breathed, "she's going to love it." He smiled proudly and took another ring out of his other pocket it was a mans wedding ring but it was this ones perfect mate.

"I had it made bout three months ago, that's when I decided I wanted to marry Izzy. She was different from all those other women Aria, she wasn't after the crown or money or power she just wanted me."

"She would rather I wasn't the crown prince, so then I could spend all the time with her and our children." I swallowed and looked up at him he could not have looked happier.

"But I really came to ask you to bear the rings at the altar." I smiled. He was marring the woman he loved and I was helping him it was so sweet.

I really was very happy for him, only I was a bit jealous. I do like Rigel don't get me wrong I like him a whole lot. With time, I can; and will fall in love with him. I just wish I had the option of falling in love with him to begin with.

Oh well he was very nice and he was kind, and I like to talk to him. I looked back up at Marcus shaking the self-pity off myself as a dog shakes off water after a bath.

"I would love to Hold your rings and I think that's wonderful, and she's exactly the kind of wife you need." I said leading him to the hall down by the altar,

"but you have to marry her first, so lets get this show on the road." He chuckled and kissed me on the forehead, "Thank you for doing this for me, I know you say I would do the same for you, but you do know you're going to take the brunt force of Mother's wrath, right?"

I chuckled and smiled at him then I gave him a hug. I would miss him, he was my best friend and he would be going away for a very long time.

Even if father forgave him, he would still be gone for a while. And do you know what the worst was; not that he would be gone for a while or my mothers anger, but the fact that he wouldn't be there to walk me down the isle at my wedding.

My disappointment must have shown on my face because he said, "Hey Aria don't worry about it I can take care of myself, and I'll be back before you know it."

"That's not what I'm sad about."

He looked confused, "What then, what are you sad about?" I looked at my interesting shoes again. "**ARIA.**"

He used his prince voice, I hate that voice, it's too demanding for my sweet older brother. "You won't be here for my wedding." I mumbled.

"Aria sweet you'll have to speak up, I can't hear you when you mumble like that. I sighed inwardly "I said you won't be here for my wedding, and I want you here, I wanted you to walk me down the isle, it is the custom and I had my heart set on you walking me down." I rambled.

He smiled, he smiled, and of all things he could do, he smiled. Thanks I'm glad you find my dilemma funny Marcus.

"Aria, my dear sweet little sister is that what you're worried about." I sighed in agitation and looked at him, he was still smiling I am glad he found this soooo amusing.

"Aria Evil Sorcerers couldn't stop me from walking you down that isle and it won't stop Izzy and me from being here. We love you and we will not entirely abandon you to the wolves. I will be there to protect you from mother at the wedding; do not worry my little one. I wont let he make you look like a clown on your wedding day."

I smiled at him and hugged him again; I was really going to miss him and all his big brotherness. He wiped the tears off my cheek that I didn't even know were there. He turned and walked down the isle to where He was to wait for His bride.

Now all I had to do was to get Izzy down that isle and then face mother's wrath. Yet it would be nothing compared to how happy Marcus will be. And that's all that really matters in the end; how good you were to the people you loved and how good they were back to you.


	8. I can't help falling in Love with you

Ok many of you may have read this chapter before, but I recently acquired a new beta **Frigg**, she is a great beta. (She wites **AWESOME LOTR** stories check them out thee on my favorites list) So this chapter is now edited and has less spelling and grammar mistakes. It isn't imperative that you read this chapter I just wanted to re-post her hard work. So here is a new and improved chapter 8.

enjoy

* * *

**Summary**

Aria is princess and she wants nothing more out of her life than to be able to decide what to do with it. But fate (and her mother) have another plan. What will our headstrong heroine do when she finds out she is betrothed to the prince of another land? And what happens when sparks fly between them and she finds herself falling hopelessly in love with him?

* * *

We did it…

Marcus and Izzy had been married a few hours ago, and now they were on their way to Orkney.

As I rode on the back of the horse, my hair falling out of the knot Izzy put in it; whipping in our faces as we gallop away from the monastery, I was thinking back on the ceremony….

After I had walked up to the altar on my own, Rigel walked Izzy down the aisle. When Izzy walked towards Marcus, you could see the love they shared. I can't really describe it. Her bouquet was made of white roses that matched her dress. Marcus looked ever inch the King he would some day become, and Izzy seems like she will make a fine Queen.

When she reached Marcus and the Priest, she turned to me and hugged me tightly. "Thanks Aria, I couldn't have done this without you," She whispered quietly into my hair.

"I hope you two will be as happy with each other as Marcus and I are," She whispered louder. I giggled and Rigel just blushed in response.

She smiled at us and turned to Marcus; he was looking at her as if she was a goddess, but one could say the same for her.

The priest took their hands bound them together and recited their marriage vows…..After the ceremony; we talked, drank a little wine, and ate some food. I knew grandfather would throw more of a party for them in Orkney but they assured us that this little get-together was fine.

We laughed and talked of silly things, but then it got serious. I never knew Marcus (or Rigel for that matter) was so afraid of being king.

"Aria" he said, "I don't want to be a king, it's a difficult job and power changes people. We like to think it doesn't but it does. It does terrible things to you. Just look at what father did to you --- no offence, Rigel, but he is forcing you to marry someone you barley even know, let alone love." Marcus was a bit pale as he was speaking.

Izzy in concern placed a hand on his arm. He turned back to a normal color, and smiled at her. After that, he started to joke around, as was his usual benevolent nature.

He cleared his throat signifying that he had something to say, smiled at Izzy as he rubbed her belly, "I mean that I don't want the same thing to happen to our child."

I jumped up and started screaming happily, "I'm gonna be a AUNTIE!" over and over and over again. I smiled like an idiot; after that, I hugged Izzy like a gazillion times. I was so happy for them; I was so happy for me.

Rigel was silent while Marcus was talking, but now he chose to speak up. (Note to self: next time STAPLE Rigel's mouth shut)

"Oh, so that's why you married her, because she's pregnant."

The smile I had was frozen on my face; I could not believe he said that, he called her a woman of loose morals…well… sort of.

I was almost afraid to look at Marcus, he was redder than a tomato and Izzy wore the same shocked expression that I did.

Luckily, I spoke before Marcus could get an opportunity to spit on Rigel. (Believe me, he's done that before, not to Rigel but to somebody else). "Rigel, why don't you get the horses ready and I'll say my goodbyes," I said.

Rigel looked at me; he was white as a ghost, "Alright that sounds like a good idea. Good bye you're Highnesses." He bowed and went to get the horses.

Marcus stared at him as he walked out; he looked like he wanted to bite his ear off.

"Aria…" Marcus started and turned to me when Rigel was out of sight "No, I'm so sorry, Marcus. I'll talk to Rigel when we get back, he must have had too much wine, he is normally very polite. I am sure he didn't mean it like that. I'll talk to him, you two just go before it gets too dark, I want you two and my little niece or nephew far, far away from here and Mother's wrath, ok?"

Izzy smiled at me and said, "I don't see why it's such a big deal; it's not, people will find out sooner or later and I'd rather have all the viscous gossip out of everyone's systems before we return."

Marcus sighed and took both her hands in his. "Yes, my darling, I know but he still shouldn't have said that, it was impolite. It doesn't matter though we have each other and our child and that's all that matters."

"Don't worry," I said. "I'll talk to him, and I will make sure he apologizes, I promise." They both nodded.

"Izzy, I think we should change, don't you? Aria, you are bringing the clothes back, right?" I nodded my head numbly.

"We'll be back soon Aria; Izzy let's go." and with that, I ran out of the beautiful church.

"Rigel!" I yelled when I neared the stables; I was slightly angry. "Rigel where are you?" I yelled again.

"Over here, Aria, I'm tacking up the horses."

I rounded the corner and came face to face with a white-faced Rigel. I opened my mouth to yell at him but he stopped me as he pulled me close and put a hand over my mouth.

"I know that you're mad at me; I can see it in your eyes. I'm mad at myself and Marcus probably wants to skin me alive." I chuckled a little bit at that; it did describe Marcus's initial reaction to Rigel's big mouth. But he didn't want to skin him; all he wanted was a apology.

"But," he continued, "I am sorry; I just didn't think before I spoke. I mean in my mind I didn't know why a crown prince would want to marry a duchess, when he could have a princess. I do think that he loves her; at least he thought he did. After all, my father didn't marry my mother and she was only the daughter of a nobleman."

As he said all this, he had this really far away look on his face as if he was talking to himself rather than to me. Then he looked back at me and that's when I knew; this was not about them it was about him, he had his own issues to work out with the way that he had been conceived and with his father.

"And the funny thing is," he said letting go of my mouth and cupping my chin. "In spite of everything she still loved him; with all of his flaws she still loved him. He may have forced himself on her but she was blinded with her love for him; too bad he didn't love us back."

I sighed and put my arms around him, I felt so bad he knew never true love. As much as I fight with my parents, I KNOW that they love each other and me dearly. It must have been hard to see his mother pining away for someone who would never love her. It must have been hard for him to never know his father and then to loose his mother when he was 15. He must have been very lonely, indeed.

I felt his tears against my neck, he was crying. I closed my eyes and kissed his tears away.

"Rigel." I almost whispered opening my eyes and looking into his deep blue ones, "I'll always be here for you, you don't need to worry about that, I'll never leave you."

"Oh, but Aria, my dear you will, do you not want to become a mage?"

"Well yes, I do, but…."

"Then there are no buts. I won't stop you from doing what you want to do especially not for me, that would be selfish of me, to keep you locked up in a castle all day, I would never do that."

"Your grandfather won't like that."

"I could not care less what Grandfather likes, you will be my wife and you can do as you please."

"Really?"

"Yes of course I would never keep you from doing something you wanted to do; you would hate me, if I did."

"I thought you wouldn't let me try for my mage-ship?"

"Why? Was it because of that day in the library? No, if you wish to do it you can and that's final."

Somehow, I found my arms tangled in his hair and his hands' trying to untie my bodice – and embarrassingly enough that was how Marcus found us, in the throes of passion.

He cleared his throat to get our attention. I knew I was as red as a tomato and Rigel probably was, too.

Instead of yelling at us Marcus just laughed. He smiled and Rigel took a deep breath and prepared for the worst beating of his life.

That just made Marcus laugh harder. Izzy joined in and I even giggled but I didn't even know what I was laughing about,. But - as they say, laughter is contageous.

As it was, Marcus ended up forgiving Rigel for having such a big mouth, because someone we all know and love also had one. Not to mention that Marcus had said some stupid things in the past, and he wasn't going to let something as silly as a little insult ruin his wedding day.

He had a long, hard ride ahead of him, especially with a pregnant wife. I hope that Rigel and I could throw father's guards off his trail for a few days.

Izzy and I shared a brief, tearful goodbye. Then she asked Rigel to help her with a box that Marcus forgot to bring out.

Marcus chuckled and pulled me into a tight hug. I was really going to miss him. I didn't want things to change, I liked things just the way they were.

"Aria, sweetie, you know she left the 'box' on purpose, don't you?"

I sniffled and hugged him tighter. "Um, yes," I mumbled into his chest.

He chuckled, "Marcus, will you be here to walk me down the isle at my wedding?" I asked.

"Sweetheart, wild horses couldn't keep me away," he assured me.

I smiled into his chest, and we stood there holding each other until Rigel and Izzy came out of the church.

I knew I had to let him go but I didn't want to. That has to be the hardest thing I ever done, watch my best friend ride away without me.

So here I am, racing back to the palace, "sitting behind Rigel on his horse". I hope the shit doesn't hit the fan till tomorrow; I'm tired and I can't deal with Mother tonight.

**

* * *

**

**Responses **

**Glitterpoison-** oh beliveme I smile at screens too, so don't worry there are other crazys out there! And I LOVE FLUFF!

**fireworksinmybackpocket-** ok I updated, you liked that line I thought it was a little cheezy. I'm glad you liked the sweetness of it. :D I do too.

**SilentConfession**- thanks I am going in next thursday, I hope I will do good too. I'm a little scared, but I should be ok. Thanks for your concern and I'm glad you like that chapter, hope you like this on too. :D

**littleoldme-** LOL I like constructive critism, I had meant this story to be a funny humorous one, like a romatic comedy.And don't worry I ramble alot too. :D

**warrior-wolf- **ok I am SO SO SO Sorry for making you wait! I know how it feel to have a author do it to you. I put a chappie out before I went into surgery I hope thats good for you :D

**rootbeergirl19** - Awww thanks for you cencern, My leg will be better after surgery hopefully, and I should be back on my feet around July 10th, so ya I just can't wait for it to be over. ;D I updated before surgery hope you like it.

**Countrygurl**- I'm glad your reading it on here instead of quizilla, I'm getting quite tired of it. Oh well, I shall update there after I update here.


	9. More than Words

**Hey ppls, I KNOW I cannot excuse my long absence from this story, I do like it I really do, and I just had a bad case of writers block. My surgery went very well; Evan is still as cute as ever, I'm a senior in High School, which means I get to beat up on all the little freshmen that piss me off! (No not really I'm nice to the little freshmen)**

**I would ansewr all the reviews but I don't think I can, I don't want to get in trouble, so thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

* * *

**AND IN OTHER NEWS:**

**I decided to post the story about Arias Mother, Queen Lore. (that was my first story ever, so please be nice.) You'll get to meet, Aria's Great Grandfather, and Rigels father, and you'll get to see more of Arias father. Not to mention you'll meet Leuce, Aijias betrothed. It's kinda dark so please have a open mind. (But it's really flufffy in the end) So I hope you'll like it, it's all done I'm just in the process of editing it with Smiley Face Person, she is my new beta, she fixes all my mistakes, cuz I suck at grammar. **

**Well read the Prequel to This one, I promise it WILL be interesting!**

**And if anyone is still reading my story, thank you for you're patience, this chapter is for you!**

**

* * *

**

**Summary**

Aria is princess and she wants nothing more out of her life than to be able to decide what to do with it. But fate (and her mother) have another plan. What will our headstrong heroine do when she finds out she is betrothed to the prince of another land? And what happens when sparks fly between them and she finds herself falling hopelessly in love with him?

* * *

I sighed as Rigel and I rode back to the palace. I hoped mother wouldn't realize that we were gone as it was already starting to get dark, and we were missing a horse. Suddenly a brilliant idea stuck me. 

"Rigel, stop the horse!"

He obliged and pulled on the reins.

I dismounted, "Give me your knife." I ordered. He looked at me suspiciously, but gave it me anyway.

"What are you going to do wi….." he never got to finish that sentence because I grabbed him by the tunic and pushed him off the horse, down into the dirt, falling on top if him.

As I fell I punched him in the eye, hard! He would have a big black eye by the end of the night but he just looked at me, bewildered, as I kept beating on him.

Finally it dawned on him that I wasn't going to stop, so he smacked me in the mouth. I felt the tender skin crack and start to bleed. Then he punched me in the cheek as I struck his other eye.

Finally Rigel threw me off of him, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

I just giggled, despite my pain, and started to cut parts of my dress up. "Aria, are you EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" He screamed angrily.

I looked at him, fake exasperated, "Of course I am. Come over here so I can cut up your clothes some more."

"ARE YOU POSSED? I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE NEAR YOU. YOU'RE ALL SUGARY ONE SECOND, AND THE NEXT YOU'RE GIVING ME BLACK EYES? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

I giggled more evilly this time. "No Rigel, nothing is wrong with me. I'm just trying to get us an alibi."

"Why would we need an alibi?"

I tried to walk toward him, but he kept backing away, "Rigel I'm _not _going to hit you again, but if I had _asked _you to hit me you wouldn't have."

He stopped scooting back, staring openly, "HIT YOU? _WHY_ WOULD I HIT YOU? YOU ARE CRAZY! You are going to have a nice, long, relaxing vacation somewhere far, far, away when we get back."

I laughed again (a bit more maniacally this time; seeing Rigel squirm was funny), "Rigel, just let me cut your clothes up a bit, then we'll have to wait for the bruises to show but afterward we can go back the palace and take nice warm baths." He was still slack jawed.

"Rigel, I'm really not going to hurt you, but if I asked you to punch me you wouldn't, I **KNOW** you wouldn't." I said again. "That's why I pulled you down and started beating you, so you would hit me……." And he was still staring at me, "Rigel, are you ok?"

He started to laugh, a little crazily, "Am I ok…. AM I OK!" he shrieked as he crossed the distance between us quickly.

"NO I AM NOT 'OK', NOT AT ALL! FIRST, YOU ASK ME FOR MY KNIFE, THEN YOU BEAT ME UP AND RIP YOUR CLOTHES, NOW YOU WANT ME TO LET YOU CUT _MY _CLOTHES! MAYBE NEXT YOU'LL GET SOME CRAZY DESIRE TO PLAY HAIRDERESSER AND BUTCHER MY HAIR!"

I giggled slightly, "Rigel I promise, I swear, on my Mage training that I won't butcher your hair. Just let me cut up your clothes a bit. Besides, you're a prince, don't agonize over it, you do have more clothes. You got some nice bruises, I just need to cut your clothes to finish off the story. I mean, it has to be believable." He was still staring at me like I was crazy. "I swear you don't have to worry, there **IS** a method to my madness."

I had inched toward him while I was speaking. If he wouldn't go willingly I was going to take him. Suddenly I jumped on top of him for the second time in ten minutes. He let out a pathetic squeak, and proceeded to fall again.

I started to rip his clothes as he struggled and squealed until he screamed "ARIA, I CAN'T MOVE!"

I gasped; I had unknowingly cast a freezing spell! A grin broke out on my face as Rigel ordered me to release him.

I shot off of him, jumping around, "I did it I did it I did it!" I squealed happily.

Rigel

We rode back from the church in silence. I kept thinking back on all the stupid things I had done in front of the girl I was trying to impress.

I had opened up my big mouth again. How could I be so stupid? Marcus wasn't all that bad, he was just protective of Aria and her sister, I shouldn't have said that.

And Issy is as sweet as can be. It hardly matters that she was pregnant with Marcus's child. She is still a wonderful person and once you met her you immediately respect her. Her quietness and kindness win you over. No wonder Marcus fell in love with her, but back to Aria and me.

Aria's arms got tight around my waist. I would have preferred for them to be a little looser, "RIGEL, STOP THE HORSE!"

I sighed. I love it when she says my name, even when she's yelling or commanding me I'm hopeless. Ever since that ball, I tell you, I've liked her, and meeting her, I think I could be falling……

I stopped the horse and she swung off of it. She had a weird determined look in her eye. "Rigel," she said again. It took all my will power to stop myself from smiling. "Give me your knife."

I handed the knife over to her slowly. Aria could be crazy sometimes, but that was all part of her charm.

"What are you going to do wi….." I never got to finish that sentence.

She yanked me out of the saddle and fell on top of me. I was hoping she would kiss me again. But no, OH NO, she starts _HITTING ME_! She punched me right in the eye and smacked my cheeks a couple times. She was crazy.

I didn't want to hit her but I was going to have to, to get her off of me. I hit her lip as she hit my other eye, then her cheek. When we finally got tired of beating each other up I pushed her off me. She is crazy I SWEAR she is.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"I demanded angrily. When you're expecting a kiss and that special someone starts beating the shit out of you, you tend to become a little irritated.

She just giggled, and asked if she could cut my clothes up as she finished cutting up her dress even further. We already looked like we took a tumble in the grass, and wrestled with a bear. Why she would want to cut my clothes up more is beyond me.

I asked her if she was crazy … well screamed it, then told her that she was going to take a nice long vacation when we got home.

She just giggled a bit again (god, it's so cute when she does that), a little more crazily this time.

'We needed an alibi' she said. What the heck did we need alibi for?

She started to walk toward me and I backed up involuntarily. I didn't even realize that I was doing it till she said, "Rigel, I'm really not going to hurt you, but if I asked you to punch me you wouldn't, I **KNOW** you wouldn't. That's why I pulled you down and started beating you, so you would hit me……."

I stared at her. "Rigel, are you ok?"

I laughed wildly, "Am I ok…. AM I OK!" I shrieked and walked toward her.

I grasped her shoulders and screamed, "NO I AM NOT 'OK', NOT AT ALL! FIRST, YOU ASK ME FOR MY KNIFE, THEN YOU BEAT ME UP AND RIP YOUR CLOTHES, NOW YOU WANT ME TO LET YOU CUT _MY _CLOTHES! MAYBE NEXT YOU'LL GET SOME CRAZY DESIRE TO PLAY HAIRDERESSER AND BUTCHER MY HAIR!"

She giggled again. "Rigel I promise, I swear, on my Mage training that I won't touch your hair. Just let me cut up your clothes a bit."

Her left eyelid started to twitch, and all of a sudden my joints started to stiffen. It was getting hard to move.

"Besides, you're a prince, don't agonize over it, you do have more clothes. You got some nice bruises, I just need to cut your clothes to finish off the story. I mean, it has to be believable."

She is crazy, **C-R-A-Z-Y**, "I swear you don't have to worry, and there **IS** a method to my madness."

Now my muscles really didn't want to move. She jumped me and threw me to the ground. I couldn't feel my hand OH MY GOD, I CAN"T FEEL MY BODY, I CAN"T MOVE!

She started to rip my clothes up with my knife as I screamed "ARIA I CAN'T MOVE!"

She gasped, "Take this off of me this instant, right now, you hear me, RIGHT NOW!" I ordered.

I was still frozen on the ground, but she shot off of me and started screaming and jumping for joy, "I did it, I did it, I did it!"

Aria

"Oh Rigel, I'm so sorry," I ran over to the horse to get my wand. I had to rummage around our wedding clothes to get it, but I finally found it and cast the counter spell on Rigel.

I hoped he wouldn't be too mad but it was too late. He was already up and running towards me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" I screeched as he chased me around the clearing, darkening as dusk fell.

I was getting tired. I looked behind me. He was almost within arms reach of me when I felt my foot catch on something.

I fell ungracefully onto the ground and Rigel, who soon tripped over me, toppled onto me. I could feel his laughter reverberate through his chest. I started to laugh too and we laughed so hard that it was almost fully dark when we stopped.

By that time Rigel had moved to lie next to me, his arm had snaked around my waist and I was leaning against his chest in a rather comfortable position.

"Rigel," I mumbled.

"Hmmm."

"I'm sorry about the whole freezing you thing and cutting your clothes and punching you/" I said as I let my fingers travel up to his bruised cheek bone and two black eyes.

Instead of flinching, he smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Explain."

I took a deep breath and sighed, "Well, you see, I had this brilliant idea. Most of my ideas seem brilliant when I fist think of them. I never think before I leap, literally……"

He interrupted me by laughing, he cleared his throat, "Continue" he said.

"Wellyou seeIdecidedtohityousowewouldhaveaalabiand my motherwouldthinkwewereattackedbybandits."

I took a deep breath, "Yup, that's about it."

"Aria can you please explain that in more than one breath please?"

"Alright. Well, you see, because we helped Marcus, we will incur my mother's wrath." he started to chortle, "Don't laugh, she's pretty scary. She's faced down a Banshee," that promptly stopped his chuckles.

"Well, I though that we could beat each other up and say that bandits attacked us. I KNEW you would NEVER hit me even if I asked you to. Well maybe if I deserved it, but … I'm babbling again aren't I?"

He gave a little half smile and nodded.

"I understand, but if you would have told me… You know, though, you're right. I would never hit you," then he leaned down to my ear and whispered, "even _if_ you deserved it."

Was it getting cold or was it just me? I smiled at him. "So you're not mad?"

He smiled, "Oh no Aria, I never said I wasn't mad. I just that said I understand. You're going to have to be very nice to make it up to me…"

"Oh." I faked innocent, "and how do I do that?"

He made a show of thinking about it, "I think a kiss right here," he pointed to his lips, "will do."

I laughed and gave him a small peck, then stood up and dusted myself off. Good, the mud and dried blood didn't want to come off.

He put his had to his heart in a player's stance, "What, that's all I get? I think I deserve something better than that!"

I rolled my eyes and looked around; it was really dark now with only a hint of sunlight on the horizon. I shivered. I HATE the dark; to this day I have to have a candle burning in one of my wall sconces so I can sleep.

I felt Rigel's arms wrap around my waist. "Is everything ok?" I heard him whisper into my ear.

I turned and smiled. "Yes, everything is fine, I just hate the dark. We need to get back; Mother is probably sending the Regulars and the seamen out to look for us by now."

"Alright, lets go, I don't want to get into any more trouble than I'm already in. Your Mother might cancel the marriage contract."

He said it nonchalantly, but really, she actually might. It would be just the sort of thing that my mother would do.

I mounted the horse, and we rode the rest of the way in silence.

Somehow I was upset at the though of the engagement being canceled. I shouldn't have been but I was. I couldn't believe it myself, but there it was, this tiny bit of fear that I would never see Rigel again. I'd grown so used to his presence that if I lost it, I knew that I would be horribly lonely.

* * *

Okies ppls, Please review, it would mean so much to me. 

And thank you again too everyone who reviewed!

P.S. Don't forget to read the story about Aria's mother! it's called _"You had me at Hello"_ I have a big affinity to name my storys after songs.


	10. Goodnight My Angel

**Hey, Hey, Hey, Mysterious, update muse strikes!**

**I know I've been neglecting this story, I'm sorry Senior year is hard, what with college applications, acceptances and rejections, getting my Hairdressing license, AP classes, being sick, it's hard, besides I have to look for a job, and I have a life. Ok I promise I will try to update more but lots of senior stuff is coming up so they might be as abnormal as they have always been. Oh and If this chapter sucks don't blame me blame the Nyquil, thats some powerful stuff that is………**

_**And now without further ado the**_

**_(Not so) GLORIOUS CHAPTER TEN_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Summary**

Aria is princess and she wants nothing more out of her life than to be able to decide what to do with it. But fate (and her mother) have another plan. What will our headstrong heroine do when she finds out she is betrothed to the prince of another land? And what happens when sparks fly between them and she finds herself falling hopelessly in love with him?

* * *

**Chapter Ten: _Goodnight My Angel….._**

****

Rigel and I rode quickly through the dark night. I could feel my lip throbbing. All I could think of was how tired I felt, body mind and spirit.

We reached the gates and all was silent, until a gravely voice broke into the calm, "Who goes there?"

I took a deep breath and turned to look at Rigel, "Do you want to answer or should I?"

He shook his head and whispered back, "No, no I'll do it."

Rigel took a deep breath and yelled back to the gate keeper, "its Prince Rigel and Princess Aria, we went out for a picnic and we were attacked. We need to see the healer, and the King!"

He used my alibi, I was so proud of him. "Rigel", I poked him in the ribs, "why did you use my alibi?"

He just chuckled, "Darling, you really didn't think I was going to let you beat me up and not use this alibi, albeit a badly planned one…..."

I smiled up into his handsome face and placed a bloody hand on his bruised cheek. I caught his lips in a soft kiss, I know it's such a cliché, but eyes truly are the windows to the soul. In his I could see that he loved me, and that information was a bit shocking to say the least.

The Guard let us into the palace gates and my whole family ran into the courtyard, not before long my mother was fusing over me.

"Aria, Sweetness, where were you, oh Dearest." Mother threw her arms around me knocking me out of Rigel's embrace.

My father took Rigels arm and walked him into the palace with his grandfather. My mother sister and I soon followed.

My mother really started to fuss as soon as we were inside but my eyes were locked onto Rigel. He was most likely discussing with my father and his grandfather, the whereabouts of the "bandits". Then he looked my way and smirked at me, the little half smile he always wore on his face whenever I was around. It took my breath away only for a moment. I was so happy, I was muddy dirty, bruised and bloody, but even still I couldn't be happier.

"…forget you have you're wedding dress fitting tomorrow...postpone it….." Mother trailed off.

My ears went back to my Mother but my gaze was still fixed upon Rigel.

"What was that Mamma, I'm sorry my mind was elsewhere?"

Unbeknownst to me Mother and Aijia shared a knowing smile.

"Aria, Sweet, I was talking about the wedding plans, we have wedding dress fittings tomorrow. I was just saying maybe we should put them off till the both of you feel better. You've had a rough day what with the bandits and all."

My full attention was shifted back to my mother. She was staring at me with such a soft look on her face that I couldn't help but throw my arms around her waist. "I Love you Mamma."

She chuckled softly, "My dear girl what has brought this on, a few days ago you thought I was the devil incarnate?"

I just hugged her tighter, "I could never hate you Mamma, or Papa. I was just upset and confused. But you were right I just needed to give Rigel a chance. I don't want to postpone the fittings they can proceed tomorrow as planned, I know you've worked hard planning this wedding." I snuggled closer to her and said, "Mamma I'm tired could I take a bath and go to bed."

She turned me to my maid that was waiting for me, "Of course sweet, go with you're maid, she's already drawn your bath and she'll se that you get settled."

I went to go with her but I turned and faced my Mother, "Mamma can you come see me after and brush my hair like you used to do when I was little."

A grin broke onto her lovely face, "Yes Sweet, I would like that. But go, I'll talk with you're father and Rigel, then I'll be up."

And with that she placed a kiss on my brow and I allowed myself to be taken away by my maid.

After my bath, I was all snuggled up in my warm comfy bed and drifting off to dream land when my mother came in.

"Sweet, I hope I didn't wake you."

I opened, my eyes and yawned, "No Mamma, you didn't, I was just waiting for you."

She smiled and sat on the side of my bed and started to comb out my hair. "Sweet, when you're gone, I'm going to miss this." She started to sniffle and wiped a few tears away.

"Mamma don't cry, I'll always be your little girl, even if I'm not so little anymore."

She smiled a small sad smile, "No sweet that's not what I mean, I'll miss this, just sitting with you, or watching you sleep, I miss you antics most of all when you've left us, when you go home with Rigel."

Mother started to cry again and I just held her tighter, "Mamma, this will always be home, you can't get rid of me that easily."

That night my Mamma just brushed out my hair and told me how much she would miss me when I was gone and married and that she would come visit every chance she could.

She was about to leave me when I stopped her, "Mamma why did you agree to King Devions terms? I mean, how did you know I would get along with Rigel so well?"

She had this serene peaceful look on her face, and then she looked down at me, "I knew, Aria, because that boy looks at you the way your father looks at me. You don't see it but there are some things that mammas can see, that their little girls can't. One day when you have a baby of your own you'll understand."

She leaned over and kissed my cheek, "Goodnight my Angel, time to close your eyes."

She stroked my hair and started singing softly to me an old Orkneian lullaby that her father used to sing to her.

My consciousness didn't even last till the second stanza………

"_Goodnight my Angel now it's time to dream, and dream how wonderful your life will be. Someday your child may cry and if you sing this lullaby then in your heart there always will be a part of me"

* * *

_

You know I should e studying for my Macbeth Test tomorrow... But you know as I so KINDLY decided to write and post this for you all TONIGHT I think I desere some reviews. I would love to hear from you all and see how you're all doing...

So just click that little button even if it's just to say "HI Update quicker"


End file.
